


Aftershock

by ThatsRealMagic



Series: Sensations and Aftershocks [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Games, Teasing, Tickling, Tickling Games, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsRealMagic/pseuds/ThatsRealMagic
Summary: 'When you started your relationship with tickling and handcuffs … chances were you were gonna explore all kinds of fantasies together.' NaruSaku.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Sensations and Aftershocks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803391
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive! This is a sequel I've had for Sensation in the pipeline for months and I finally decided to post chapter one.
> 
> Don't worry if it's a bit slow, there's more steamy stuff to come I promise, just enjoy the set up.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't think that'll be in any doubt when we're done here.**

* * *

Naruto hummed thoughtfully as he sat with Sakura on the sofa, his fingers stroking a slow, gentle path up and down her side. ‘Hey Sakura?’

Said pinkette, who was leaning her back against him, her legs spread out along the sofa, as he tucked his arm around her middle, didn’t look up from her book. ‘Yeah?’

‘I just realised we never finished that training you made up to seduce me,’ he said absently.

‘The tickle interrogation thing?’ Sakura replied, still not breaking away from her book. ‘Well no, it seemed kind of a moot point. Was the days of sex instead not good enough for you?’

The teasing tone was the only thing that didn’t send Naruto into a spiral of apologies, instead he placed a soft kiss against the back of her head and chuckled. ‘Of course it was, smartass.’

Sakura wiggled back into him and smiled to herself as she turned the next page of her book. ‘What made you think of it anyway? That was months ago.’

He shrugged lightly. He wasn’t really sure to be honest, it had just sort of popped into his head a couple of days ago and hadn’t really left. A nibble in the back of his brain ever since and he didn’t know why.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t been having amazing sex on a more or less daily basis, missions allowing, ever since. When you started your relationship with tickling and handcuffs … chances were you were gonna explore all kinds of fantasies together.

But the fact that they hadn’t completed the mission, made up by Sakura or not, kept bothering him. Leaving a mission unfinished bugged him something awful.

‘We never really talked about why you went with that particular scenario though did we?’ Naruto asked, turning to face her properly. ‘Why tickling Sakura-chan?’

The pinkette turned to look at him at long last. ‘Honestly? I think I was running out of ideas to get it through your thick head that I was attracted to you.’ Sakura nudged his chin with her fist. Earning herself a kiss on her knuckles. ‘And we both know that tickling is a genuine interrogation technique that gets used. It seemed logical enough that you’d buy it.’

‘Plus it turns you on,’ Naruto added with a cheeky grin.

‘Yes well,’ Sakura said with a slight blush. ‘You’re incredibly sexy and I wanted you badly. Forgive a girl for wanting your hands all over her body okay?’

Grinning, Naruto reached his hand underneath Sakura to give her ass a playful squeeze. ‘Forgiven. Sorry I was so dense it took extreme measures.’

She leant up to capture his lips in a slow kiss, her free hand looping around his neck, splaying her fingers amongst his hair as she sighed into the slow embrace. ‘I’m not complaining. And it’s not like we didn’t end up doing the other two “punishments” later.’

‘Regularly in regards to the third one huh Sakura-chan?’ Naruto kissed her again. A little more pointedly.

‘Mmm,’ Sakura smirked. ‘Your face when I first blew you still floats into my head sometimes you know, you looked so shocked and so delighted.’

They shared a laugh and snuggled back up. Sakura resuming her book as Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed into the sofa, his fingers taking up their gentle path over her side again.

It was at least ten minutes before the silence was broken.

Naruto had actually started to drift off in the comfortable moment, the soft rise and fall of Sakura’s back against him as she breathed, a more soothing lullaby than he could have ever imagined it would be.

‘So …’ Sakura asked in a tone that screamed put on indifference. ‘Would you want to try the tickling interrogation thing again? Finish it off this time though?’

He couldn’t stop the smile that snuck onto his face as he ran his palm over her side to rest on Sakura’s tummy. ‘Would you?’

Naruto’s index finger crept towards Sakura’s belly button, making the beautiful woman jump against him as she shrieked delightedly and her book was dropped, both her hands grasping at his tickling fingers.

‘Not now!’ Sakura giggled as she held his hand away and manoeuvred off of him and swatting at him gently when he playfully reached out again. Her chest swelling as she breathed heavily and shot him a dirty, and still suggestive, look. ‘Kami, give a girl a chance to plan out something first. Honestly.’

He leant towards her, letting her close the gap between them with a soft kiss. ‘Well how long did it take you to plan the first one?’

Sakura, who was still looking at him like she expected him to launch at her, edged closer to him again, picking up her book from where it had fallen on the floor and sighed as she fell back against the sofa cushion.

‘Weeks,’ Sakura admitted with another blush. ‘Though that was more about getting the nerve up to put it together and thinking of how to get you to fall for it. _And_ figuring out how to get the supplies without it being obvious what I wanted them for.’

‘Who did you get the handcuffs and feather from in the end?’ Naruto asked. ‘I mean you got the wraps from your own drawers right?’

Sakura nodded. ‘I got the handcuffs from Interrogation actually, I just told them I wanted to practice how to get out of handcuffs without just snapping them. In case I couldn’t for some reason. They complimented my foresight.’

‘Anko would probably approve of what we really use them for.’ Naruto waggled his eyebrows at her and it earned him another blush and a playful swat at his arm. ‘What about the feather?’

'Costume shop,’ Sakura laughed at the memory. ‘I got it off a hat and stripped it down so it didn’t look so fluffy. I’ve still got the hat somewhere actually.’

‘Resourceful as ever Sakura-chan,’ Naruto complimented her as he pulled her into a cuddle, lifting his hands from her sides when she glared at him. ‘So this new interrogation game wouldn’t take nearly as long to set up?’

‘Eager are you?’ Sakura teased, kissing his jaw. ‘Don’t worry Naruto, you won’t be waiting long, I’m already thinking of how to change it up. It’ll be a lot easier now I know what makes you … rise to the occasion.’

Her hand ran down his stomach to his groin, practiced fingers seeking out the growing tent Naruto had sitting in his lap.

She gave him a gentle stroke that made him groan and then her hand was gone and she was turning to lean against him as she was before. ‘Now be a good boy and let me finish my book in peace, I’m just getting to the good part!’

Naruto chuckled and kissed her neck. ‘Tease.’

‘Shh,’ Sakura hissed as she delved back into her book.

* * *

Naruto hummed idly, walking through the door to Kakashi’s office as Kotetsu and Izumo waved at him. The beauty of the duo being on Kakashi’s door today being that he wasn’t going to be stopped by some gushing ninja or kunoichi who wanted to talk to the village hero.

Not that Naruto wasn’t flattered, or didn’t put aside time to talk to anyone and everyone who wanted to talk to him, but he was hoping Kakashi-sensei had a mission for him. He needed to earn some more money, he was running a little low and he’d promised Sakura a nice restaurant for dinner as soon as he got back from his next mission.

‘Yo Kakashi-sensei!’ Naruto called as he pushed open the office door and found his old teacher sitting behind the same wooden desk both the Third and Tsunade had sat behind. His hat, the kanji for six next to the Hokage kanji, hanging on the back of the office chair, the red and white robes still looking weird on the silver haired man.

‘Hey Naruto,’ Kakashi said, turning to the other person in the room and gesturing. ‘I told you the door wasn’t going to stop anyone Anko.’

Anko, who Naruto was only just noticing was there, scoffed and leant with her elbow on the chair, her side almost pressing against Kakashi’s head. Well her boob more than her side but Naruto was trying not to focus on that.

Anko still wore the same fishnet vest and tan trench coat she’d always worn and while as a boy Naruto hadn’t really cared that her rather ample assets were all but on show … As a man he was less able to ignore them.

But he did his best. You were not meant to perv on your sensei’s wife. Especially when she was also the wife of the Hokage.

‘Yeah well, Naruto’s not a fair test of the theory. He’s gonna burst in regardless of whether the door’s closed or not.’ Anko poked her husband in the head. ‘He’s not exactly known for restraint. Hiya kid.’

‘Hiya,’ Naruto said with a big grin, before it dimmed and he looked back at the door. ‘The door was closed for a reason huh? Want me to come back? I mean I could go down to the main mission hall instead I suppose if you two are doing something important?’

Kakashi turned to his wife, staring in a way that somehow managed to look both amused and distant at the same time. ‘Are we doing something important Anko-chan?’

‘Guess not,’ Anko said with a slight huff. ‘Though we will talk about this at home later, got me?’ Anko stared her husband down with an intent stare that promised all number of things.

Naruto wasn’t sure if he was reading it properly or not because some of those things seemed to be stuff Kakashi … or any man really … would enjoy so …

What the hell had he just interrupted and why did he feel he should be grateful he hadn’t been a couple minutes later?

Anko placed a quick kiss on top of Kakashi’s head, whispered something that made the Hokage smile but wasn’t loud enough for Naruto to hear, and sauntered towards the door.

‘See you boys later, best of luck on whatever mission you get Naruto,’ Anko said as she patted him on the shoulder. ‘Tell your girl I say hi.’

‘Kay,’ Naruto said with a simple shrug. ‘I will.’

And with that, Anko was gone and the office door was shut again. Leaving the two men stood in muted silence looking back at the door with intrigued and fond expressions respectively.

‘So,’ Kakashi said, bringing them back to the matter at hand. ‘You wanted a mission right?’

‘Hm?’ Naruto replied eloquently. ‘Oh yeah, got anything that pays well? That doesn’t include a particularly long time away from Konoha?’

Kakashi scratched at the back of his neck and hummed mildly. ‘Not to hand really. I sent most of the missions off to the Briefing Rooms. You probably should have gone there. Everything but C’s and D’s are probably going to be gone by now.’

Naruto pouted. ‘Damn it, and I promised Sakura-chan a fancy restaurant. Are you sure you haven’t got anything Kakashi-sensei? Please?’

The silver haired man rolled his eyes as Naruto put his hands together in front of his chest and prayed at him. ‘Alright, alright, calm down. I might have something to keep you busy for the day, I’m not sure it’s a mission but it’s addressed to you. I was going to call you in later, but seeing as you’re here …’

Naruto beamed. ‘What is it?’

'Now now, don’t get excited,’ Kakashi said with a knowing chuckle. A drawer opening on his side of the desk as he stuck his hand into the shallow hole. ‘It could be nothing.’

The blond shrugged and waited with much restrained curiosity as he watched his former sensei root around his desk for whatever he was talking about.

‘Aha,’ Kakashi said in muted victory. ‘Here it is, it came into the office with a roll of new missions according to the ninja manning the New Missions desk. He couldn’t open it but your name was clearly written on it. He thought it might be fan mail or something.’

With that, Kakashi pulled out a light pink scroll, the same colour of Sakura’s hair Naruto noted in a passing thought, and placed it on his desk before them both. Naruto’s name written in kanji scrawled across the label.

‘Huh,’ Naruto said, confusion swimming across his face as he studied the scroll. ‘When did you get it?’

‘Yesterday evening,’ Kakashi said with a shrug. ‘It’s been checked over and over. There’s nothing shifty about it best we can tell. But when you open it all it does is this.’

Kakashi opened up the scroll to reveal it was entirely blank except for the mark for where you should put blood to unlock the secret contents. It was a tried and tested technique to keep secrets when you couldn’t be sure who would be looking at the contents of a scroll.

Ninja had been using them to pass secret messages almost as long as there had been ninja to do so.

And when you try to put your blood on it …’ Kakashi bit his thumb and pressed the bloody digit to the seal, only for the page to warp and the words ‘For Naruto Uzumaki’s Eyes Only’ appear. ‘So yeah, that’s something you could puzzle over today. Then you know, go to the Briefing Rooms tomorrow to get missions like everyone else?’

Ignoring his leader’s well-meaning dig, Naruto picked up the scroll and inspected it critically.

It definitely didn’t appear to be anything funny, Kurama wasn’t screaming at him to put it down … which he’d taken to doing if he was handling something dangerous and wasn’t aware of it.

No, the Kyuubi was silent, and as far as he could tell the scroll was just some kind of private message for him. Not a mission but like Kakashi said something to keep him occupied until tomorrow. He was sure Sakura wouldn’t mind waiting a little longer for a nice meal.

He’d tell her about his money situation when she came over after work tonight. He could spend the day figuring out the scroll he supposed. Couldn’t hurt.

‘Naruto?’ Kakashi asked. His chin resting on his palm as he leant on his desk. ‘If you’re taking the scroll can you please do that and leave? I do actually have paperwork to do.’

The blond nodded and grinned his trademark grin. ‘Course Kakashi-sensei, I’ll go figure this out. I’ll let you know what I find out tomorrow.’

Kakashi waved him out of the office with a smile. ‘You do that, say hi to Sakura for me.’

Naruto waved as he left the room, already staring at the scroll as he wondered what it could possibly be.

* * *

Naruto shouldered open his front door, still staring at the scroll in his hand. He meandered through his hallway, kicking off his shoes, and plonked down on his sofa to try and open up the scroll.

The pink really was the same colour as Sakura’s hair. Which was kind of bizarre. Normally scrolls with missions on them were a bland brown-grey colour, business-like and run of the mill. But extravagant colours weren’t unheard of, sometimes it meant the mission supplier was a particularly eccentric individual, or they wanted to make sure their mission stuck out, or even the person ran out normal scrolls and had to use whatever was laying around.

He wasn’t sure what the inspiration for the cherry blossom pink scroll paper was but he would hazard a guess at a mix of the first two. It had certainly gained the attention of the ninja sorting through missions and even Kakashi.

Deciding to just see what was so damned important that only his blood could reveal, Naruto rolled open the scroll, leaving the edges flat against his coffee table, loading the corners with coasters and anything else he could use as a paperweight, Naruto gave the blank page one last look over.

Then he bit his finger, let the blood swell and pressed it to the seal in the middle of the scroll.

The sprawl of black lettering flowed out, the page before him warping and forming into words, a letter more than a mission request form, and his first real hint of _who_ had sent the mission revealed itself at the top corner. A giant T where the mission ranking normally went told Naruto that this was not your ordinary mission.

Sakura was so corny sometimes, a T ranked mission on a pink scroll the same shade as her hair? He was going to tickle her brains out.

Which was probably the point he mused with a smirk.

The form, which now the letters had settled was clearly a modified version of the standard mission form and not a letter, looked actually quite identical to the layout of every form Naruto had ever seen.

There was the name of the mission: Tickled Pink. Which made him snort at Sakura’s corniness yet again.

The target of said mission: Sakura Haruno.

The details, which he would peruse properly once he’d read the rest of Sakura’s set up, were lengthy and clearly well thought out.

Even a reward of all things. Sakura hadn’t promised him money for completing the mission, of course, but instead the promise of lots and lots of sex. With one Sakura Haruno. Because she had made a very silly attempt to pretend the mission request was coming from somebody called: Hakura Saruno.

So yeah, Sakura hadn’t been kidding when she said she’d put something together and it really had only taken her about a week or two, they’d had that talk about their first time on this very couch about ten days ago.

His girlfriend was so freaking resourceful when it came to sex that he wondered if she should stop thinking _he_ was the pervy one in their relationship. Though, it could just be the both of them were equally pervy. He could get behind that.

‘Okay Sakura-chan,’ Naruto said to himself with a rueful shake of his head. ‘What mission have you given me?’

He laughed, blushing a little at the very thought of the way he was meant to complete his mission to ‘tickle Sakura Haruno into an orgasming mess and don’t stop’ and gaped a little bit as he double-checked that yes, Sakura had literally told him to make her cum until she couldn’t even think anymore.

An erection made itself very much known as he envisioned what that would look like, along with the memories of times when they’d just been lost to the ecstasy that was each other.

Thank Kami no one had tried to get past the seal to make sure only he could read it. Sakura would have been mortified.

According to the scroll he was meant to ‘kidnap’ Sakura on her way home, bring her back to an undisclosed location, which probably meant blindfold her and bring her to the bedroom, and play the role of an enemy ninja and interrogate her until she caved to the tickling and orgasms he denied her.

Or until she gave all the answers to the questions and then he would get his reward.

There was also a suggestion that as the aim of the mission was only to make Sakura cum as many times as possible by tickling, that if he wasn’t comfy playing kidnapper, they could just play ‘I Quit’ and he could tickle her into submission and then give her forfeits. Or other games they could include, each sounding more dick-stiffeningly sexy than the last.

When he’d finished reading the suggestions of games they could play, Naruto was left with only two thoughts in his head.

First, Sakura had either been thinking about this for way longer than he had or had had a chat with someone about kinky sex and the ideas had just filled her brain.

And second that he had to plan for the best time to absolutely wreck his kinky as fuck girlfriend as possible. It’s what she deserved.

He looked down at the storage seals on the bottom of the ‘mission’ form and chuckled. He wondered what _possibly_ could be in there.

* * *

Naruto had just about collected up and hidden the mission details Sakura, he meant Hakura Saruno, he was so going to make her pay for that one, when he heard the rattling of keys in the front door.

It was a good thing he’d decided to pack up when he had then, Sakura had put a whole lot of work into their role play. It’d be a shame to undo all of it because she walked into him going through the ‘tools’ she’d supplied.

Some of them, a particular orange device had made him stiffen with just the memories it inspired, he’d seen before. But it would appear Sakura had gone shopping since last time they’d brought toys to bed.

Shutting the drawer he kept his _actual_ ninja tools in, the pink scroll nudged to the top right corner, Naruto ventured out of his room until he was stood at the top of his stairs. The smile Sakura gave him as she saw him was enough to bring all of his desire to the forefront of his mind.

A mind that had been thinking of every inventive way he could please her for the past few hours.

He wasn’t going to be able to wait until he could enact his mission. Hell, he wasn’t going to be able to wait til after dinner. He needed her now.

His girlfriend was just shutting the door as he came down the stairs to meet her waiting arms.

Their lips met in what was meant to be a quick peck, but deepened when Naruto lingered on her kiss long enough that Sakura managed to pick up his point.

Or at least he assumed the light dusting of pink on her cheeks meant she got what sort of mood he was in.

‘Hello to you too,’ Sakura smiled as she untangled herself from his arms, pausing briefly when his hand didn’t move from her ass. She gave him a flirty wink. ‘I think you missed me Naruto.’

Naruto squeezed her ass in response and Sakura smirked.

That smirk set off a brand new set of memories and desires. His already stiff member throbbed at their proximity and Sakura laughed lightly as she felt it on her waist.

‘At least let a girl get her shoes off first,’ she teased, pushing on his chest so he got out of her space and shucked off her jacket, revealing the emerald green button up blouse, the top two buttons open, to reveal the hint of creamy skin and cleavage.

When her jacket was hung up and her shoes were eased off Sakura was back in his arms, cupping his cheek and kissing him slowly, deliberately.

‘Bedroom?’ Sakura asked as she looped her arms around his neck and peppered his jaw and cheeks with soft kisses. ‘Because I can just tell dinner isn’t happening until after.’

‘Or I could take you right here?’ Naruto murmured against her lips, their bodies meeting as she melded against him. Her tummy rubbing at his erection delightfully. ‘Ladies’ choice.’

Sakura laughed again as he pushed her back against the nearest wall, the burn of desire lighting her green eyes. ‘Bedroom.’

He let her push him back again, settling close enough to her that he could smell the want on her.

She took his hand in hers and led him up the stairs, adding a slight exaggeration to the sway of her hips as she climbed higher. His eyes glued to the black pant clad perfection that was Sakura’s shapely rear.

The pinkette led him directly in front of his double bed and faced it.

Naruto was already right behind her, pressing himself against her back, a soft pleased breath leaving Sakura’s lips as she felt him against her ass and tilted her head to the side, just in time for Naruto’s lips to find pale flesh.

Fingers played with his hair as she rocked against him, the occasional groan of need trickling from her lips.

‘What’s got into you today?’ Sakura asked hazily, reaching around to rub a hand over his crotch. ‘You’d think I wasn’t here last night.’

‘And this morning,’ Naruto added as he cupped both her breasts and massaged them through her blouse and bra. ‘Do I have to have a reason to want you Sakura-chan?’

She chuckled as he began to undo the buttons of her blouse, nibbling and kissing her neck and ear as he went. The business-casual top hanging off her shoulders loosely, revealing a pale bra. And the inviting swell of full breasts that he ached to kiss.

Turning in his arms, Sakura kissed him hungrily, his hands already reaching up to relieve her of the blouse. His belt undone and his jeans pulled down around his ankles by Sakura as he undid her bra.

She held her arms out so her bra would fall down them and to the floor, the slightest jiggle of her now free breasts drawing his eye as she righted herself, his hand instinctively going to cup and squeeze her. Her hard, pink nipple grazed by his thumb.

Sakura moaned softly as he pinched her nipple, urging him towards the bed with a long kiss, only stopping when her thighs hit the mattress.

He stepped out of his jeans and as Sakura was undoing her own slacks, Naruto grabbed both of her thighs and tipped the kunoichi so she fell backwards and landed on the bed with a squeal of surprise, legs in the air.

‘Naruto!’ she laughed as she tried to prop herself up on her elbows, but said blond was between her legs and kissing her before she could get steady.

‘You _did_ miss me,’ Sakura breathed heavily when the kiss was broken and she ran her fingers under his shirt.

‘Don’t hear you complaining,’ Naruto whispered as he caught her lips in another steamy kiss, falling against her. Her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively. She moaned into his mouth as he ground against her.

‘Shut up and get these pants off me,’ Sakura all but growled.

‘Yes ma’am.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, while I didn't go anywhere near the level you're used to from me in this chapter, this is a multi-chapter fic and I have two more chapters completed already and I dial up the smut immediately in the next chapter.
> 
> And the next chapter will be with you soon. Very soon.


	2. The Richter Scale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually a little nervous about this one lol. Get ready guys, we're going into the deep end super quick.

Naruto checked his watch.

Sakura should be walking past any minute now. Her shift had ended a little while ago.

Then he could set his plans into motion and complete his ‘mission’. To make Sakura orgasm as many times as she could take.

He’d waited about two weeks after first getting the scroll. He’d read it multiple times and each time he did he couldn’t believe her. The pseudonym she’d used alone was so obvious she had to know he knew it was her.

The sheer nerve to send it through official channels had inspired some of the most energetic sex they’d ever had that first week. He had managed at least to keep it secret that he’d received the mission and explained away the sudden continuous need for her to just be because he was incredibly horny.

Sakura hadn’t dug much further and he had a strong opinion that she really didn’t care where it had come from.

And why should she really?

But Naruto had decided that if he really wanted to make this ‘mission’ as successful as possible, he needed some distance away from Sakura. It would take him forever to plan anything if he didn’t, and Sakura had to know it was coming sooner or later.

So he’d made up a mission, gotten some of the mission briefing people involved and told Sakura he’d be gone for a week and to book at least a couple days off from the hospital so they could spend some quality time together.

Then, packed up with the scroll, the enclosed equipment and enough food and clothes to last him for the whole week, he’d set up shop in a little cottage on the outskirts of Konoha, far beyond the walls and regular foot traffic.

Honestly, it had been kinda soothing. He’d missed Sakura desperately and had every intention of taking her there at some point as an anniversary trip or something, but he’d needed the space to think.

And for the first day or two he hadn’t come up with much more than tie her down and make her cum so hard she knocked out. Over and over.

Which was a nice start, and led to him having to _take care of himself_ a couple times, but wasn’t enough for what he wanted to give Sakura.

So he’d spent the next five days playing out everything he could think of that he knew Sakura liked in bed. How she liked to be touched, her favourite positions, the right things to whisper in her ear to make her panties soaked and her nipples rock hard …

He shook his head to clear it and grimaced at himself. Now was not the time.

But yeah, he’d thought of everything he could and mixed it all together and then came up with the perfect things to do with Sakura. _To_ Sakura.

She was gonna love it.

The plan was simple.

Get home, drop off his stuff, prep the room, shower, tell a nonplussed Kurama that the metaphysical sock was on the door, then head out to ‘kidnap’ Sakura and bring her back to his place for their extensive activities.

Thankfully he’d gotten home a little earlier than planned, getting all the other stuff done in a flash, and wasn’t going to have to somehow break into Sakura and Ino’s apartment without getting caught by one of them.

It wasn’t the getting in that was the problem after all. It was the getting back out with a subdued Sakura while playing kidnapper.

Something that would promptly drop after the initial shock of putting a blindfold on Sakura. Because as much as the idea amused him, and excited him to an extent, he kinda didn’t wanna risk trying to sneak up on Sakura Haruno while pretending to try and kidnap her.

Could he do it? Sure, but there was always the possibility that he’d screw up and Sakura would capitalise and murder him. If she had forgotten that she’d told Naruto to kidnap her herself, she wouldn’t hold back and she would attack him.

They could always revisit the whole kidnap victim thing later if she had her kinky heart set on it, but she gave him the choice this time and he chose not to get decked at full strength.

Besides, she wouldn’t be too put out once they got started.

Naruto allowed the images that had been playing through his head for the past two weeks to roll over him briefly. Snapping himself out of it when he heard footsteps coming down the pathway to Sakura’s apartment.

Craning to look down from the building, his body hidden in shadow caused by the setting sun, Naruto smiled.

Sakura was strolling along, looking gorgeous as ever, in the direction of home. Completely unaware that he was watching her from above.

He took a second to perv on his girlfriend. The long dress she was wearing doing wonders for her. He was so glad it had started to warm up again. As much as getting Sakura out of winter clothes was always fun … it was going to make the whole night easier to start if they didn’t have to wrestle with lots of layers.

The dress hugged her hips slightly and showed a professional amount of cleavage, which became decidedly unprofessional from his angle. Her longish hair was tied back in a practical tail and she was carrying a bag over her shoulder.

Kami she was beautiful. He couldn’t wait to get her home.

But first …

Naruto stood, pulling the silk blindfold Sakura had provided him with from his pocket and waited for her to turn down the alley that led to her steps.

He spun in place, appearing behind her and before her finely tuned senses told her to react to the incoming threat, Naruto had the blindfold over her eyes, her wrists trapped at her back and his hand over her mouth.

Sakura jumped in his grasp, the fingers of her hands trying to reach for his wrist and her shoulders struggling against him. Naruto had to weave with her until he pushed her against the alley wall, gently as he could, so her front was pressed into the cool stone.

‘Ah, ah, ah,’ Naruto whispered into her ear, nipping it gently. ‘Don’t struggle Sakura-chan, you wanted me to kidnap you remember?’

‘Mmpf!’ Her protest was muffled against his palm but he knew she’d heard him as her fingers stopped trying to scrape at his wrist. A relieved sigh breaking through his fingers.

‘Now be a good girl. And I won’t start the ‘mission’ here and now,’ Naruto whispered as he pressed against her hands so she could feel him. He released her wrists, tying them up with silk and keeping Sakura distracted by kissing her neck and using his free hand to squeeze her ass slow and hard. ‘Where anyone could walk up and find out just how kinky you are.’

Sakura moaned into his hand as she leant her head to the side, freeing up her neck to his kisses. She pecked his fingers lightly, and Naruto removed his hand from her lips, rubbing the pad of his finger over her lower lip.

‘Unless you _want_ to be naughty.’ Naruto squeezed her ass again, making Sakura sigh.

‘Mmm,’ Sakura said in a hushed tone. ‘Someone’s getting better at dirty talk.’

Naruto pressed himself against her ass and nibbled her neck, Sakura rewarded him with low sounds of approval and ground against him. ‘You wait til the rest of what I have planned. Miss Saruno,’

At the mention of the name, Sakura giggled. Which she’d be doing a lot of later. ‘I thought you’d like that.’

Naruto ran a finger over her lower back, sending a shiver of excitement up Sakura’s spine. ‘I did.’

‘Good,’ Sakura replied in a slightly hushed voice as his finger continued to run up and down her back. ‘Wait, was this the mission you had to go away for?’

Naruto’s finger stopped and he wrapped his arm around her middle, his palm resting over her tummy. ‘Wanna see what took me a week to plan Sakura-chan?’ He whispered into her neck.

‘Kami, yes,’ Sakura breathed.

Naruto laughed, kissed her neck again, sucking on her pulse lightly as he spun them both and they disappeared into the wind.

* * *

They reappeared in Naruto’s bedroom, the king sized bed decked out in fresh sheets and a hint of lavender from the candles around the room.

The scent that was nearly always in the air when Naruto and Sakura were in her bed.

‘Mmm,’ Sakura said with a gentle sniff. ‘Lavender Naruto? You really were planning for this weren’t you?’

She leant back in his grasp, her neck arched so her lips were in kissing distance.

The kiss was slow, promising each other everything and more they could want for the night passing with their tongues.

‘Feeling successfully kidnapped Sakura-chan?’ Naruto murmured with a nip of her ear.

Sakura grinned lazily as she stroked at him with her bound fingers. ‘Didn’t want to risk me overreacting huh?’

Naruto gave her tummy a quick spidery tickle, making the beautiful woman squeak and bend at the waist instinctively. Which pushed her hands and ass right against his crotch.

‘You’re still tied up and blindfolded,’ Naruto chuckled into her ear, his fingers inching down her stomach to rest at where the hem of her panties would be. ‘Test me Miss Haruno, I’ll make you beg for that first orgasm in your work clothes.’

Sakura sighed as he ran his fingers back forth over her waistline. ‘Sorry, _Naruto_ - _sama_.’

He was suddenly glad she was blindfolded, otherwise she’d have seen just how red his face went at that. Damn woman, she was determined to tease him just to throw him off for the fun of it.

Ignoring the knowing grin on his girlfriend’s face, Naruto led her further into the room. Her steps mirroring his as he brought them to a stop at the bed.

As they stood before the bed, Naruto began to lay nipping kisses along Sakura’s neck and up behind her ear. His hands moving down her body, cupping her breasts before moving down her body to run over her tummy and glance over her thighs as he kissed her skin. Once his lips were against the shell of her ear he murmured. ‘How much do you like that dress Sakura-chan?’

‘Would my kidnapper care?’ Sakura whispered as she leant back into his embrace. ‘Or would he rip it off me?’

Naruto groaned, his hands roving over her body without any rhyme or reason and pushed himself against her, his hardness rubbing against her bound hands. Her breath hitching slightly as she smiled in anticipation.

‘You know your safe word Sakura-chan?’ Naruto nibbled her ear. ‘Oh, and you remembered to take a couple days off right?’

‘Yup, took the whole week.’ Sakura sighed, leaning against him and kissing his cheek as it came close to her lips. ‘And always you big dork, ramen.’

‘Good girl,’ Naruto lifted his hand from where it was, her waist, and trailed his fingers up between the curves of her breasts, letting them stroke at their fullness, his nibbles on Sakura’s ear only enhancing her enjoyment.

Soft sounds of approval and languid smiles drove him on as his fingers tucked into the neck line, the pads of his fingers stroking the skin of her breasts briefly.

He took a handful of the front of the dress and pulled it away from them, while pulling Sakura back into him. There was a loud rip of tearing fabric and Sakura gasped as the dress was pulled apart, the remnants of it falling off her body to reveal the creamy pale landscape beneath it. Only a matching set of light pink bra and panties covering her.

Biting her lips lightly, Sakura giggled. The girlish reaction only heightening the arousal he throbbed against her hand.

He placed a warm hand against her now bare tummy, tickling it lightly but not enough to cause her smile to become more than a flicker of a grin as his fingertips got close to her belly button.

‘What are you gonna do to me Naruto-sama?’ Sakura whispered into the air, her smile flickering bigger every stroke of his finger. A slow rock of her hips side to side to match his fingers, her own playing with the tip of his erection.

Naruto tickled lightly up between her breasts, the smile being broken by gaspy giggles as he ran spidery fingers against the underside of them. He tucked a singular digit into the cup, rubbing the pad of his finger over the tender flesh, but pointedly ignoring the hardened nub of her nipple.

He pulled the cup aside so it pushed her breast towards the other slightly and ran a slow circle around her nipple. Still never touching it.

‘We’re gonna play a little game Sakura,’ he said, his voice dripping with promise. ‘We’re going to play a few actually. Some you suggested, some I thought up and some that are a mix of the two. And by the end you’re not going to know which way is up, which way is down.’

He tucked a finger from his other hand into the other cup and pulled it aside, pushing both of Sakura’s perky breasts towards one another. He repeated the same treatment he was giving her other breast. Teasing near but never on her nipple. Sakura’s sighs building to needy frustration the more circles he traced over her breasts.

‘All you’ll know is that I own you, body and soul.’

He pinched both Sakura’s nipples suddenly, pulling them away from her and twisted them as Sakura let out a surprised moan of purest delight.

‘Mmm,’ Sakura moaned as he slipped her bra back over her breasts, a quick squeeze to tease as she smirked. ‘Definitely been practicing the dirty talk.’

Naruto chuckled lowly and guided her up onto the bed, so she was forced to walk across it on her knees. He joined her, positioning himself so she was in front of him, facing away, kneeling with her hands still tied behind her back.

‘First game was one you suggested Sakura-chan,’ He went to unwrap her hands, taking her at the wrists and lifting them so her palms were cupping the back of her head. ‘Though we’re going to mix it up just a little.’

‘How?’ Sakura asked, excitement lacing her words. ‘Cause you mean the endurance one right? That’s why my arms are up yeah?’

Naruto shook his head and kissed Sakura’s cheek. ‘You’ll see. Ready?’

‘Uh huh,’ Sakura said as she turned her head to kiss him quickly.

‘I’m gonna tickle you, and not only have you gotta see how long you can last Sakura-chan, I’m gonna mix in trivia questions. For every one you get wrong or can’t answer, you get edged for a minute, sound fun?’

‘Mhmm,’ Sakura moaned. ‘What if my hands drop?’

He grinned and kissed her cheek.

‘I tie that vibrator you love between your legs and edge you for an hour. And I will use that jutsu you taught me to numb you so you can’t cum. Then I leave you here without me to beg.’ Naruto kissed the back of her neck. ‘So don’t drop your hands. There’s a little prize depending on how many questions you answer too.’

Sakura wriggled, a soft frustrated, good-natured grumble accompanying the interesting movements. ‘That sounds like fun too though. Alright Naruto, I’m ready, is there a time limit?’

Naruto picked up an egg timer he’d pilfered from his kitchen and set it to the time he’d decided.

‘Yup, not telling you what it is though.’ Then his fingers went to her underarms and started ghosting up and down them.

The effect was immediate, Sakura began wriggling, giggling into the air. ‘No! It tickles!’

He chuckled and dug his fingers into her armpits, tickling with the hooks of his fingers until Sakura was shrieking.

‘No! Stahp!’ She cackled. ‘It ti-ti-ti-tickles! Kami, plea-ease Naruto, ask a question!’

‘Eager are you Sakura?’ Naruto asked gleefully, putting his lips against her ear. ‘Cootchie coo little girl.’

Sakura screamed, shaking her head from side to side as her face was stuck in a belly laugh of a shriek, his fingers dancing over her underarms as the added tickle talk set her off all the more.

Learning that tickle talk set Sakura into overload was the best thing he’d ever learned about her fetish.

‘Plea-ease!’ Sakura begged between happy shrieks. ‘Ask anything Naruto-to! Anything, just a break!’

He watched her breasts bounce, the bra containing them slightly, as she rocked away from one tickling finger into the other and back again. This was already building up to be the sexiest night of their relationship. And he’d only just started.

‘Okay Sakura,’ Naruto slowed the tickling, gentle strokes of her sides making Sakura giggle lightly, letting her catch her breath. The deep breaths doing wonderful things to her breasts. ‘First question, are you wet?’

Sakura laughed sharply and turned her still blindfolded face to stare at where his voice was. ‘Yes, ask an actual one smartass.’

Naruto made a mental note of the answered question, moving the vibrator he’d threatened Sakura with earlier to sit nearer to them.

‘Okay, next one,’ he picked up the pinching of her sides, tickling in short bursts and then back to pinching. It made her jump and bounce but not laugh too hard. Her breasts jiggling tantalisingly. ‘Have you ever kissed a girl?’

‘Mmmm,’ Sakura stretched out the thought, a sly smile on her face that had nothing to do with his fingers. ‘Yes.’

Naruto chuckled and tickled a little quicker, making Sakura gasp-laugh intermittently. ‘Tell me.’

‘That’s not trivia. Make me,’ Sakura stuck her tongue out but soon gasped it back in as his fingers crept up her sides, threatening her underarms again. ‘Okay okay! Ino, I kissed Ino, We were drunk and it was funny.’

‘Just the once?’ Naruto asked as he continued to creep his fingers up her skin, digging in a little to make her jump the closer he got to her tender underarms.

‘Ye-es!’ Sakura squeaked, her face split into a nervous smile. ‘Maybe twice, but it was always just a joke or t-to mess with some loser.’

He rested his palms over Sakura’s sides, his thumbs near each armpit, his fingers resting over her bra, the swell of her breasts brushing his fingertips.

‘I know,’ Naruto chuckled as he tickled the skin just below her bra strap, making Sakura gasp and giggle lightly. ‘Ino told me about it last time we were all out drinking.’

Sakura grumbled through the giggles and wiggled a little. Naruto watched her ass as she did and had to resist spanking the moving target.

Later, he told himself.

‘Okay, next question.’ Naruto continued to tickle at where her side started to give way to her breasts. ‘Where was our first actual date?’

‘Ummm,’ Sakura stalled over the answer, giggling as his fingers ran over her tender skin, fingers sometimes tickling the side of her breasts instead of her side.

‘Gotta answer in a couple seconds Sakura-chan,’ Naruto said, dragging her name out in a sing-song voice. ‘Where did we go?’

‘I-I think we-he! Went to Ichi-hiraku’s?’ Sakura managed to get out before breaking into fresh giggles.

‘Oh Sakura-chan,’ Naruto said in a mock-disappointed voice. His right hand resting on her tummy, drawing a slow circle around her belly button. ‘That’s not right.’

‘What?’

But Naruto didn’t answer as his free hand had searched for the wand-like vibrator resting by Sakura’s leg. He deftly picked it up and before the beautiful woman could finish her question he’d pressed the vibrating head to her covered lips.

‘Mmm,’ Sakura let out a long hum of approval, her hips jutting forward to press against the vibrator. Naruto’s practiced hand moving it up and down her lips, pressing just a little harder against her when he reached her clit. Her head fell back so she was against him. ‘Kami that feels so good.’

Her head turned to kiss at his cheek as he continued to tease her lips through her panties. ‘Only a minute Sakura-chan, and if you get another wrong it’ll double.’

‘Uh huh,’ Sakura groaned as she nodded. She went to move a hand to play with his hair but Naruto turned the vibrator’s power up and Sakura gasped herself into stillness. ‘I still can’t move?’

Naruto kissed her neck. ‘Only if you want an hour of this without being able to cum.’

‘But I want to touch you,’ Sakura said breathlessly as Naruto rubbed at her with the toy. ‘Kami, okay.’

He continued to edge her, Sakura’s protests of wanting to touch him left unanswered as he played with her. She gave herself to the punishment, lasting out the minute with slow and deliberate breaths. Her chest rising and falling with each measured breath.

‘Where did we go for our first date then?’ Sakura asked just before the minute was up.

Naruto clicked off the vibrator, smiling at the little put out frown on his girlfriend’s face and kissed the back of her hair. ‘Toshiko’s.’

‘Oh yeah,’ Sakura said with comprehension. She flinched slightly on reflex as the vibrator was dropped onto the mattress between her legs. ‘The Ichiraku one didn’t count because we didn’t stay long enough to order anything.’

‘Uh huh, old man Teuchi hadn’t even finished taking my order before you dragged me away,’ Naruto said as he undid Sakura’s bra strap, moving the garment up her arms, lifting Sakura’s hands himself as she dutifully didn’t move them without his say so.

It was really fucking hot when she let him do that sort of thing.

‘Not that I’m complaining,’ Sakura said with a smirk, her hands going back to the side of her head. ‘But should I be worried I’m more naked?’

He cupped both of her breasts, squeezing them gently, her hardened nipples between his stretched fingers. ‘Of course not Sakura-chan, don’t you trust me?’

He pinched both nubs between his fingers and Sakura groaned. ‘More questions, more tickles.’

Laughing, Naruto released her breasts, his fingers tickling down to her tummy as he repositioned himself into a more comfortable kneeling positon.

He drew a circle around Sakura’s belly button with one finger, inching into her skin teasingly so she jumped every time the digit came close to her hip bones.

‘Where did we first have sex Sakura-chan?’ Naruto whispered into her ear, his tickling picking up after the question left his lips. His other hand attacking her side in quick bursts of tickles.

‘Here,’ Sakura answered, her now free breasts jiggling more at the little jumps she made from the side tickles. A satisfied smile glued to her face as his finger traced over her muscles.

‘Correct,’ Naruto said with a grin, his hand on her side moving to her hip bone and circling it. Sakura’s giggles picking up as the more sensitive spot was teased. ‘Where did you first blow me?’

‘Here!’ Sakura gasped out in between a fit of giggles. ‘Come on Naruto, these are easy!’

‘Oh, guess I’d best get meaner.’ Naruto tickled her tummy with hooked fingers, focusing both hands onto the taut muscles around her belly button, teasing her skin with how close he was to the indentation. ‘Where did I first eat you out?’

Which was when his finger finally slipped into the divot and attacked the ticklish spot with sudden urgency.

Sakura lost it. The answer of ‘here’ breaking down into desperate, shocked giggles before she could even finish the word. The twiddle of his finger into her belly button making her whole body rock and bounce as he directed her. Furious speed only matched by her bouncing breasts. The constant grin on her face turning slightly manic as his other fingers never stopped assaulted her tummy around the button.

Eventually she managed to catch herself between the laughter, deep breaths making her chest swell and her nipples stab into the air with each inhale.

‘He-hehehehe-here!’ Sakura forced out with a slump of relief as Naruto’s hands came to a stop. Her lips falling into an o as she took the much needed rest with gusto.

‘Right again,’ Naruto chuckled into her ear. ‘Enjoying yourself Sakura-chan?’

‘You’re such an asshole,’ Sakura hissed but the insult held no real venom. Especially as she was smirking at him. ‘I’m so gonna make you pay for that.’

Naruto captured her lips, her eager return of the kiss hot enough it burnt his tongue. The deep kiss ended quicker than either he, or especially Sakura, wanted.

‘I look forward to it,’ he whispered against her lips. ‘But tonight Sakura-chan, your ticklish ass is mine.’

They kissed again, a little slower and with more purpose, but it was broken after Sakura’s first moan over his approaching tongue. Swift tummy tickles making her bend over his hands with a gasping laugh.

‘How much longer have I got to last Naruto?’ Sakura asked as his fingers slowed to sensual rubs over her muscled stomach. His palms cupping at her sides and waist before trailing to her breasts.

‘Impatient Sakura-chan?’ Naruto asked as he nibbled her ear. His eyes darted to the egg timer. Just long enough for two, maybe three questions on the clock. ‘Not much longer, can you hang on a bit more?’

Sakura harrumphed. ‘The next thing better let me touch you.’

He chuckled warmly, enjoying the shiver it sent down his girlfriend’s bare back as his lips travelled from her ear to her neck. His hands cupping and massaging her breasts lovingly. ‘You’ll see.’

‘Tease,’ she breathed through a small smile.

‘Always,’ Naruto said. His fingers dragging down her breasts to rest on the underside, tickling them lightly at first and then picking up the pace slowly, maddeningly. ‘Now, when did you first think I was hot Sakura-chan?’ he asked as he continued to tickle her breasts slowly.

‘Mmm,’ Sakura moaned out. The tickling making her body arc away from him as she bit her lower lip. ‘When you came back from your trip with Jiraiya-sama. You were so handsome and tall.’

Naruto laughed. ‘I thought you were hot too Sakura-chan.’

‘Could have said something about it then and there,’ Sakura groused good-naturedly, the first flicker of a smile as his fingers tickled faster. ‘As opposed to saying I looked the same. Asshole.’

‘Thought you’d tell me off for being creepy,’ Naruto said apologetically. His fingers tickling up to circle her nipples with the same slow pace. ‘How was I supposed to know you’d be having naughty dreams about me for years after?’

‘Is that an actual question?’ Sakura snarked as she hummed her satisfaction at his touch.

‘No,’ Naruto said. His fingers picking up the pace so her smile became almost constant. ‘When did you first realise you wanted me?’

‘Hehe,’ Sakura giggled as his fingers tickled around her nipples, her breasts jiggling against his touch. ‘Mmm, oh Kami, that feels so nice,’ she sighed.

His fingers got quicker, Sakura’s breasts bouncing with the touch, her giggles breaking through moans every time his finger traced down her nipples. ‘Need to answer the question Sakura-chan.’

Taking her nipple between two fingers, twisting and pinching the nub, his other hand kept up the tickling. His tickling hand moving from one breast to the other, sometimes tickling the inside of them at the same time.

Sakura’s body rocked against his, her giggles ripping out of her as she pressed into him. The feel of his hardness rubbing against her back enticing her moans as the constant smile took a sensual twitch.

‘Mmm, hahahaha, what was the question again?’ Sakura asked, her head falling back so her hair trailed down his back. ‘Kami it tickles so much!’

‘When did you realise you wanted to fuck me little one?’ Naruto asked, his hot kisses trailing down her neck, the pinching of her nipple pulling desperate moans out of Sakura.

‘We-hehehe were seventee-heen!’ Sakura forced out as she rubbed up against him, her mouth falling into a low moan as he started to tickle her abused nipple. ‘Tha-at time you-hoo-hoo answer-red the door in your boxers! I knew I wanted to-hoo-hoo-hoo fuck you then!’

‘Pervert,’ Naruto whispered into her neck.

Sakura laughed breathily, it turning to a moan as he sucked on her pulse, his fingers still tickling her nipples.

Naruto glanced at the timer, he only had time for one last question. Better make it an easy one.

‘Last question Sakura-chan,’ he said. ‘Ready?’

'Uh huh,’ Sakura groaned, her head rocking from side to side as she fought against the urge to get away from the tickling while still wanting to endure all of it. Laughing her ass off the entire time.

‘Do you wanna cum?’ he asked over the constant laughter.

‘ _Ye-es_ ,’ Sakura giggled out. ‘Kami, Naruto, please.’

The egg timer rang out and Naruto stopped the tickling. Sakura’s body collapsed against him, breathing like she’d just ran a marathon at full sprint. Her muscles quivering against him as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

‘Game over Sakura-chan,’ Naruto chuckled as he wrapped her up in a hug. ‘What’d you think?’

Sakura’s hands left her head to loop around his neck as she gasped to catch her breath.

He lowered his head to kiss her, the need in Sakura’s response making him throb. His hands went to her breasts again, massaging the supple flesh and squeezing slowly, allowing her to marvel in his touch. Her broken moans flowing into him, especially when he started to roll and pinch her nipples.

Unlike when he was teasing her though, her hands were free to move, and they made a beeline for his erection. Running over the tent in his trousers, her palm caught his tip and he groaned right back into her mouth.

‘You need to be more naked,’ Sakura groaned. ‘That’s what I think.’

‘What about your reward?’ Naruto murmured, pulling on her nipples at the same time.

‘Fuck, what?’

‘You answered ten questions Sakura-chan,’ Naruto said as Sakura’s fingers went to pull down his fly, his voice catching a little every time her fingers traced over his tip. ‘You get a reward.’

‘Then reward me Naruto,’ Sakura said. His fly down and her fingers stroking his member through his boxers. ‘With this.’

Naruto was very tempted to skip ahead a little and give Sakura what she wanted. If he hadn’t planned for them doing kinky stuff through the night this would probably be where they’d give up the tickling as foreplay and fuck.

But he had planned. And Sakura would be disappointed after if he gave in after the first game.

So he took her hand from his member, groaning his reluctance on instinct and guided it to her womanhood.

‘I wanna make you feel good though,’ Sakura said grumpily.

‘Shh,’ Naruto whispered as he guided her fingers up and down the outline of her lips through her soaked panties. ‘Tonight’s about making you feel good. You’ll get to touch me soon don’t worry. But if you try to rush me again I’ll leave you edging for an hour.’

Sakura stiffened for a moment, her body going loose again soon after. She let him use her hand to rub at her lips, gasping when her fingers were led to her clit. She moaned slowly, grinding herself against their fingers.

‘What’s my reward then?’ Sakura asked after a moment.

His lips traced over her neck to her shoulder, back down over her the top of her back, his kisses running up her spine. The shivers his attentions caused running down to her tailbone, gooseflesh covering her heated skin.

Continuing to guide her fingers to tease her clit, Naruto lingered at the spot between her shoulder blades. He had to move her hair, taking the pink locks into one hand, pulling slightly to the sound of a low gasp.

‘Ten orgasms,’ Naruto whispered, his lips at the back of her neck. His fingers leaving hers, the slender digits still rubbing at her clit, danced over her lips to pull aside the soaking panties. ‘Keep touching Sakura-chan.’

Sakura moaned deliciously as his middle finger slipped into her, stroking at her and rubbing his knuckles against her lips.

‘ _Naruto_ ,’ she breathed. ‘Ten?’

‘At least,’ Naruto said. His free hand running up her thigh, brushing her fingers at her clit, which earned him a strangled cry. He reached out to the vibrator sitting between her legs and clicked the toy on. The soft hum of vibration filling the air and making Sakura stiffen and bite her lip eagerly. ‘We might lose count.’

‘Mmmm.’ Sakura arched as his middle finger was joined by his ring finger, her womanhood embedding on his knuckles as she gasped hungrily. Her fingers still working at her clit as her free hand went to her breast. ‘Burns.’

He brought the vibrator to her chest, running the gentle hum of it along the curves of both her breasts, the head coming to rest where her breasts came the closest to meeting.

Sakura’s vocabulary, similarly to the hand she’d been teasing her breast with, descended to single syllables as their fingers worked towards her first orgasm of the night, her hips and fingers moving on instinct to match the steady pace Naruto set with his fingers. Not too fast, but not too slow that he was obviously withholding Sakura’s much needed release.

Her breathing grew heavier, a low whine of need leaving her lips as the vibrator travelled from between her breasts to a nipple, the large head dwarfing the bud but the slow sensations it caused around the hard nub made Sakura’s whole body sing against him.

‘Kami,’ she hissed as he repeated the treatment over her other nipple, dragging the toy over her breasts. ‘Close.’

She wasn’t kidding, her own strokes had grown erratic as his had remained steadfastly at the same speed. Her unoccupied hand had taken to grabbing at him and his clothes, grunts of annoyance melding into fresh sighs and moans until she settled for slipping her hand under his top to rest against his warm skin.

‘Naruto,’ she moaned. ‘Gonna cum.’

He kissed her neck, speeding up his fingers just enough for Sakura to forget words were longer than the letter o again. Her body clenching and unclenching around his fingers as her climax came speeding through.

The vibrator was dropped, Naruto’s hand clasping at her breasts as he thrust his fingers into her with sudden fervour and Sakura crumpled into him, moaning unintelligibly as he powered her through her first orgasm into her second. Her fingers leaving herself as both hands wrapped around his forearm and she slammed her hips against his fingers as she rode out the double climax until Naruto stopped, punctuating the end with a fierce kiss that Sakura returned with a hunger that only came from moments like this.

Their bodies collapsed entwined on the bed, but the pinkette had no intention of resting as she pushed him over onto his back, straddling him. Sakura’s dizzied brain was clearly impairing her usually nimble fingers as she tried to rip his pants off to get at his rigid erection. But she only managed to pull at his belt loose.

‘Sakura-chan,’ Naruto whispered huskily, a warning note to his voice. He’d warned her what would happen if she tried to hurry the night.

‘Want you,’ Sakura snapped. ‘ _Need_ you.’

His hands were slow to respond, his own need getting in the way of the plan for the night. The plan that was to give Sakura the kinky experiences she so loved in a singular theme. Where she got to live out her own little fantasy of being completed dominated by him. Being his toy for the night.

Which he was about to let be ruined because he wanted to get his dick wet.

No, he couldn’t let that happen.

She’d scooted off him and gotten his pants down to his knees. Her hands were already stroking at him. A soft cooing coming from her as she leaned in to try and kiss him through his boxers. She missed though, her lips finding his thigh and while she spent a little while kissing the exposed flesh she soon grew impatient.

Sakura leaned up again, her fingers going to her blindfold to allow her the actually ability to see where she was aiming.

Which was Naruto’s chance.

Pulling Sakura back down onto him, a sultry excitement leaving her lips, Naruto went to work capturing her hands at her tailbone, his lips keeping her distracted as she moaned and wriggled against him. Her almost naked body rubbing at his exposed erection sensually and fervently through his boxers.

‘Naruto,’ she protested before she giggled, Naruto flipping them so Sakura was lain against the soft bed on her belly. ‘Mmm, from behind?’

Naruto ignored her, scooping up the silk he’d tied her hands with before and tied her wrists together firmly. Wiping at his forehead, he kept a hand on her back, Sakura beginning to struggle straining the silk. He had to find a way to distract her or she’d break loose easily.

‘What are you doing?’ Sakura demanded, suspicion coating her words. ‘Aren’t we gonna – mmm!’

Her hips and ass rocked temptingly back over the vibrating head of the wand toy. Her brain scrambled as her sensitive lips were assaulted mercilessly.

With his girlfriend distracted, Naruto reached over her, eyes dropping to her almost naked body more than once as she writhed before him, and picked up more silk, tying Sakura’s ankles to the wooden post that ran across the bottom of the bed.

‘Naruto?’ Sakura asked, her question broken by fresh moans. ‘What’s that?’

Sakura properly tied up, a quick seal applied to the silk to on her ankles and wrists to ensure she couldn’t snap them, Naruto kissed the back of her neck.

‘You broke the rule Sakura-chan,’ Naruto said simply. ‘You tried to hurry me.’

‘But!’ Sakura protested broken off with a gasp and moan as Naruto brought a hand down on her ass in a hard spank. Pushing her further onto the vibrator.

‘And now you’re getting punished for it.’

He made a few hand seals, the one’s Sakura had shown him so he could numb things for missions and grinned at the soft green glow that emanated from each of his fingers. The jutsu wouldn’t stop Sakura feeling each delectable vibration directly against her sex … but it’d neutralise her ability to cum.

They’d used it to spice things up a few times and it’d always led to some truly mind-blowing sex.

‘Wait,’ Sakura said, twisting in the bonds and only forcing herself against the toy all the more. ‘Oh Kami, you’re not actually gonna – oh Kami!’

She broke off as his glowing fingertips pressed into her, the toy pushed aside until his two fingers were deep inside Sakura and spreading out all over her. The numbing sinking into her body and nerves.

Groaning at his touch, Sakura tried to break loose some more but Naruto merely grabbed her ass firmly and kept her in place.

‘You can’t,’ Sakura pleaded. ‘Naruto please, it’s too mean, it’ll drive me crazy.’

‘Then you shouldn’t have tried to hurry me,’ Naruto said. Trailing his fingers out of her, Naruto chuckled. ‘I’ll see you in an hour Sakura-chan, have fun and think about why rushing me was a bad idea.’

He gave her ass another spank, enjoying the jiggle across her cheeks and pushed the vibrator up against her lips again. Sakura’s fresh moans and pleas following him out the door as he headed straight for the bathroom.

She was so lost to the pleasure that she didn’t even notice Naruto making a clone to sit in and watch her. Given strict instructions to not touch her and to only interact if she gave her safe word, the clone settled back against the wall with a smirk and a salute, watching Sakura writhe and moan on the bed.

Because as much as he didn’t think Sakura would cave, she never had after all, he couldn’t in good conscience leave her without a way out. That was not only entirely against the core premise of this sort of fun, consent was key in everything but especially BDSM stuff, it was also just a plain dick move.

So with one last look over his shoulder at the clone and then at a mewling Sakura, Naruto left the room, closing the door behind him loud enough that Sakura knew he’d gone. The door not muffling her moans enough to relieve him of the temptation to go back and fuck her silly though.

He took a deep breath and shook out his hands. He needed a cold shower, a really long one. The games would continue when he could control himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you lol. Well let's see how we go from here. I've got one more prepared chapter and then it's all unplanned and I'm not sure how much longer it'll go on for so we'll just have to wait and see together.
> 
> TRM


	3. First Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm a little late but life and times in Covid-19 Retail work sapped any and all motivation to edit.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, lots of smut, have at.

Cold showers really were life-savers when you needed to get your horny brain under control.

The mere idea of having to resist giving in to Sakura begging him to fuck her when he was rampantly horny … well there was a reason their kinky sex really only lasted to the first bit of denial. Unless Sakura was in charge, it lasted much longer then.

In his defence, she hadn’t been dreaming of her begging him to fuck her since he discovered what sex was. Her own fantasies might have been intense, but he had years of experience on her in lusting after someone he didn’t know wanted him just as badly.

So resisting an honest to Kami wet dream come to life was a lot harder for him. It’s why he had taken such a very, very long and very, very cold shower. It had helped to mitigate his all-encompassing desire to fuck his girlfriend so hard they broke his bed.

It had also helped that he’d jacked off in the shower.

Truthfully that had probably been more effective than the cold water.

But anyway, fully dry and only in a pair of boxers he’d snagged from his dry clothes downstairs, Naruto approached his bedroom door.

He paused to listen in for Sakura. The clone hadn’t destroyed itself yet, and he had been ordered to if Sakura used her safe word. Once he’d ended the numbing jutsu and let the pinkette orgasm at long last of course.

He couldn’t hear her through the door, which didn’t mean anything of course. She had probably just gotten used enough to the pleasure that it became a constant tortuous hum. He also knew the clone hadn’t given in and started fucking Sakura, because she wouldn’t be nearly as quiet if he had.

Opening the door proved him right, Sakura’s soft and desperate moans reaching his ears the moment he cracked it open.

'Kami,’ she whispered, her body writhing on the bed as her head idly turned to face the door. ‘Naruto? Kami, please, it’s too much.’

He watched her body move, her hips rolling back onto the still whirring toy, the motion an instinctual attempt to just keep going. Her body hoping that maybe eventually the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through her would overpower the jutsu, and she’d finally cum.

Which it wouldn’t, the seal was pulling from his chakra, Sakura would have to be at it for literal days to make a dent.

‘Naruto please,’ Sakura moaned lowly.

Turning to his clone, who had also been staring at Sakura’s almost naked body in the throes of tortuous passion, Naruto raised an eyebrow. ‘All good?’

The clone nodded, grinning wolfishly. ‘Sakura-chan didn’t say it, she begged me quite a lot but she never said it.’

‘Good,’ Naruto returned the grin and looked over at his girlfriend. ‘You need to handle anything before you go pop?’

‘Naruto,’ Sakura forced out, her voice strained with lust. Her moans stretching out his name in intoxicating ways. ‘Fuck me, _please_.’

His clone snorted and inclined his head towards the bed. ‘I’ve had that for an hour boss, what do you think?’

Naruto rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah, alright. Well go sort yourself out, then expel yourself cool?’

Sakura let out a long moan, muffled slightly as her face drove into the bedding.

His clone saluted and left the room. He hoped the clone had the presence of mind to actually do as he was told, popping without relieving himself was going to ruin his night when Naruto got hit with all the info the clone had to give.

His attention was drawn to the desperate moans of his girlfriend though, his eyes glued to her ass as she rocked and rolled her hips against her delicious tormentor. She was chasing down yet another orgasm that was never going to come and it made Naruto stiffen just to watch her perfect ass move.

‘Naruto?’ Sakura called out as she felt the bed dip under his added weight.

Running his fingers over her covered ass, Naruto squeezed one cheek with his whole hand, making the pinkette rock forward with a low moan of approval.

‘Mmm, is it over?’ she asked as he continued to massage her ass slowly, the toy still whirring away at her sex. ‘The hour?’

Naruto chuckled at the hopeful note in his girlfriend’s voice, leaning over her to place a gentle kiss where her back met the hem of her panties. She let out a gentle gasp and stilled as he trailed more gentle kisses up her spine until he was at her neck.

‘Depends Sakura-chan,’ Naruto whispered into the crook of her neck. ‘Did you learn your lesson?’

A shiver ran down Sakura’s body, as she smiled into the duvet, dragging his eyes down its path. A soft little moan trickling from her mouth. ‘Yes, I promise.’

‘Not gonna try and hurry me and play fair?’ Naruto asked as he lightly tickled down her side, just enough to make Sakura unable to stop smiling but not laugh. ‘Gonna be a good little girl?’

Another delectable shiver ran down her body as her head turned towards his voice. ‘Yes.’

Naruto smacked her ass hard enough to earn a gasp and for Sakura to press down into the mattress on reflex. ‘Yes what little one?’

‘Yes sir,’ Sakura whispered excitedly.

Naruto throbbed below the waist and rubbed at Sakura’s ass through her panties, the fabric falling over the curve to reveal the supple flesh. He squeezed her whole ass with his hand and kissed her neck again.

‘Good,’ he murmured. His fingers trailed down to move the toy away, his fingers tracing over Sakura’s much abused lips. Need bubbling past her lips and over his cheek. ‘Then let’s get you ready for the next game.’

Sakura panted as his fingers pushed aside her panties, the green glow of the jutsu around his fingertips, before he eased the digits into her sex.

‘Fuck,’ Sakura groaned, her hips jutting back on his fingers. ‘Naruto please. I need to …’

'Shh,’ Naruto whispered. He took her lips in a gentle kiss, Sakura sighing gently. The lesson to not hurry him holding surprisingly strong as he rubbed inside her.

‘Mmm,’ she hummed as she collapsed onto the bed, steadying her breathing. The moment the jutsu was lifted spreading through Sakura as her whole body shuddered and she let out a delighted sigh.

‘Better Sakura-chan?’ Naruto asked, kissing the small of her back. It earned him a giggle and a wiggle. ‘Ready for the game?’

‘Uh huh,’ the pinkette sighed as he slipped his fingers out of her. ‘What are we going to do?’

He released her ankles from their bonds and Sakura pulled them up reflexively. Still laying on her tummy but her knees bent a little more comfortably as she tried to ease herself on her side.

Naruto watched her almost naked body move, loving the view of his blindfolded and semi-bound girlfriend writhing on the bed. Which she full well knew he’d be watching with rapt attention. Even if she was able to keep the rebellious grin off her face.

Still had some fight in her then, good it always made when he left her a puddle of goo more satisfying when she was being feisty.

Taking a breast in one hand, Naruto squeezed and kneaded it with practiced ease, letting his thumb play with the tip of her nipple. Sakura’s smile straining into a moan as she leant towards him.

'You’re going to lay on your back and suck my dick,’ Naruto started, pinching the nipple and pulling a little.

‘Sounds fun so far, what’s the catch?’ Sakura’s question lost its defiance when she was moaning with each pinch of her nipple.

‘I’m going to be playing with you while you’re doing it.’ He leant in to nibble her ear and grinned at the involuntary whimper as his lips move to kiss hers. ‘And if you cum before I do, you’re gonna be tickled with feathers until you’re screaming for your orgasm.’

Sakura shivered and swallowed her smile. ‘And if you cum in my mouth first?’

Naruto ran his hand down to her abused womanhood and stroked along her lips gently. ‘You get fucked.’

This time Sakura allowed herself to grin, leaning into his touch as he guided her onto her back, her hardened nipples drawing his eye, the alert nubs making him stiffen. Giving herself to his hands she let him lay her across the bed, her feet not even reaching the other end of the large mattress.

‘Do I get my hands back?’ Sakura asked, her head lolling over the edge of the bed.

Naruto knelt down to kiss her cheek before whispering into her ear. ‘You need more than your mouth?’

Sakura grinned some more, licking her lips in anticipation, arching her back up to draw his eyes to her tits. ‘No.’

He chuckled as he stood. The confidence borne of knowing full well that she didn’t need anything other than her talented lips and tongue made his dick throb.

She actually might manage to win this one. He laughed to himself, he wouldn’t mind that to be honest, there were some games she couldn’t possibly win but this time? He didn’t mind if he lost.

Even if she was teetering on the edge of an orgasm built for an hour. Sheer need for her reward might just keep her from release. She licked her lips and rolled her shoulders, the motion pushing her chest up and his eyes with them.

He couldn’t wait to play with her.

‘It’s rude to keep a lady waiting Naruto,’ Sakura teased, blowing air in what she must assume was the general area of his crotch. It tickled lightly against his thigh instead but it was perfectly teasing. He reached out and pinched her nipple, turning Sakura’s next words into a long groan. ‘I wanna play.’

She held out her tongue and he didn’t need to see her eyes to know they’d be sparkling with desire and mischief.

Well, that sort of playfulness had to be rewarded.

Naruto guided his tip to Sakura’s lips, earning a purr of purest satisfaction against him.

It turned into a groan that thrummed along his stiffened length, the tip and an inch of him disappearing past her full lips as Sakura adjusted her head to take him.

More and more of him filled her, the wetness of her mouth mind-boggling around his eagerness. She kept groaning until he stopped, a sigh coming through her nose as she rolled her lips around the half of him filling her heavenly mouth.

Pulling back, Sakura doing her damnedest to drag the process out, sucked along him right up until on his end was against her lips.

Her tongue traced a circle over the leaking head, mere moments in her mouth already enough to bring Naruto to knee-wobbling pleasure, and kissed it tenderly.

Naruto swallowed hard and bit out a groan as Sakura continued to kiss him gently, her full lips lingering in their tasting of him. A slow flick of her tongue just at the top of his shaft and along his glands sent sparks through his vision.

‘Mmm,’ she hummed, his fingers coming down to trail over her breast, touching lightly and a shudder flew through Sakura’s immaculate body. He pinched her nipple and delighted in the strained moan that followed that shudder to Sakura’s writhing waist.

He wasn’t going to last long like this, he had to distract her somehow.

He kept his fingers trailing over Sakura’s breasts, her tender kisses getting a little more fervent and making him tingle all the way down his shaft. She’d only be satisfied with tasting him slowly for so long. Her need to touch him at all would build to a greater need and then … well then Naruto would be in real trouble.

Naruto ran his eyes down Sakura’s prostrate body, looking for anything to distract his girlfriend from the game. He shouldn’t have, the image before him belonged in a wet dream. Her hips rolled sensuously, the muscles in her legs and stomach entrancing with their fluidity, watching her waist reminded him of just how _good_ it felt to be ridden by Sakura.

He throbbed against her lips and Sakura giggled, moaning a little. ‘Eager Naruto?’

‘Uh huh,’ Naruto said, circling her nipple, groaning lower when she took just the tip of him in her soft mouth and started to suck slowly.

She let him pop out after each suck, but the gaps between him being encompassed by her heavenly mouth were growing smaller.

‘You taste so good Naruto,’ she said huskily, her tongue reaching out to run all the way around him.

He pinched her nipple again and Sakura’s body lifted off the bed to arch towards him. A muffled moan becoming loud as he popped out of her mouth again.

‘Mmm, naughty boy, I was going to take my time,’ Sakura said against his dick, suckling kisses right over where he was leaking. ‘But now …’

Naruto stood transfixed, his looking for an edge in the game gone as Sakura wriggled herself closer and his tip swiftly disappeared past her lips, her head rocking back and forth as she sucked him down until her lips were nearly at his base.

She let out a long, vibrating moan all around him and Naruto’s fingers tightened on where they were still tracing Sakura’s nipples. He pinched both hard on reflex as he swore into the air, his head rocking back as Sakura only continued to work him, her mouth moving at dizzying speeds as pressure built and built at his base.

Anything other than Sakura’s mouth washed away with each bob of her head, Naruto was lost to the ever nearing orgasm that was pressing forward and forward until Naruto was acting on instinct.

His hands went to her hair, taking handfuls of long pink and he began to thrust his hips into Sakura’s face. The pinkette moaned again, a muffled rumbling sound that only served to quicken Naruto’s release. She took all of him in her mouth, gagging noises the only thing that made Naruto readjust but it didn’t take long until he felt the tell-tale tickling up his shaft.

Sakura, her head cradled in her lover’s hands, sucked hard on him as her lips met his base and she let out a shuddering groan around all of him and before Naruto could stop himself, his hips bucked forwards as he emptied himself into Sakura’s already swallowing mouth.

She coughed when he pulled out, smiling victoriously in between licking him clean and swallowed deeply. She opened her mouth and a radiant smile nearly made his shrinking member stiffen again.

‘I won,’ she purred.

Naruto collapsed by the bed, his knees giving out, he came down to rest next to Sakura, his heavy breathing wafting Sakura’s face. He leant down and kissed her fiercely, the kiss returned equally as passionately and then collapsed again half sprawled over the bed.

‘Baby,’ Sakura murmured, smugness much deserved coating her words. ‘I won … I want my prize.’

Naruto groaned against her cheek as he kissed it gently and took deep shuddering breaths before laughing lightly. ‘You do huh?’

She turned her head to him, kissing any part of his face she could feel before her. ‘Mhmm, but if you need a minute I can wait …’

Her kisses contradicted her though and Naruto felt himself stirring again. He’d need a couple minutes to recover but Sakura wasn’t the only one with a talented tongue.

Forcing himself onto the bed, Naruto crawled along her body, until his mouth was at her hip. ‘No, no Sakura-chan, you won. Rewards are deserved.’

He closed his lips around her hip and sucked, earning himself a gasping sigh from Sakura. She rolled her hips to try and guide him to her centre but Naruto ignored her. Kissing over her hip and along her waist to the other one, laying his body over her thighs to reach and nibble on her other hip.

‘Naruto,’ she stretched out the last syllable of his name in a needy whine. ‘Come on, don’t tease. I won, be fair.’

Naruto grinned into her skin, casting a look up to Sakura’s face, an adorably cute pout amongst pink cheeks made his heart swell. From sexy as fuck to cute and needy in less than thirty seconds. She was adorable.

‘But you like it when I tease you,’ Naruto protested. He tried to move as slowly as he could so he could get between Sakura’s legs without her noticing. He used his lips over her toned stomach as a distraction and Sakura’s hips arched up, the wetness around her heat damp against his skin when they touched.

‘Not now,’ Sakura sulked. ‘An hour Uzumaki, how would you feel if I edged you for an hour, then teased you instead of giving you a promised fuck after you’d made me cum in one of my favourite ways?’

Naruto shrugged, perfectly aware she couldn’t see and laughed into her belly. She shuddered under his ticklish breath but she bit down the laugh. ‘Okay Sakura-chan, but I have something to make up for that.’

‘If it’s not your dick in me I don’t care,’ Sakura snapped back.

‘Not even if I do this?’ Naruto asked, trailing slow kisses up Sakura’s inner thigh, his fingers dragging her soaked panties down to her knees and then off her feet. Delighted shudders ran through Sakura and he eyed her quivering womanhood until he was so close he could feel the heat of her on his cheek. ‘Sakura?’

‘I’m considering,’ Sakura groaned out, as his lips came so close he could taste her in his kisses. Her breathing hitched with each nibbling kiss he left along her creamy skin. Little red marks left behind as he sucked. ‘Mmmmmm.’

Naruto smirked, and moved his mouth over her slippery core, running his tongue from the bottom of her swollen lips to crest at her clit.

‘Unnngh,’ Sakura said eloquently, her hips bucking against his face as he placed tiny little kisses up and down her slit.

He wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking gently and the scream it ripped from Sakura made him think she might have cum already. His poor girlfriend really had been suffering for the last hour. Not able to release as she was continuously teased and edged.

His stiffening length throbbed at the thought as he gave her clit another, slower suck and Sakura’s whole body arched up, her face burying into the mattress as she screamed out his name.

Letting his lips run down her bundle of nerves, Naruto lapped at her. His fingers running up and down the outside of her thighs, marvelling at the muscle within them as he guided her legs up and out of his way. Loving licks circled her lips and clit, keeping a steady rush of little moans from Sakura until her toned legs were over his shoulders, clamping him into place.

He groaned into her as her powerful thighs squeezed his shoulders, her ankles rubbing down his back as he nuzzled her sex.

‘Naruto,’ Sakura groaned, her body straining to rub against him.

He pushed her back down firmly, a mewl of approval coming from above as he placed his palm over her stomach before running his tongue over her lips in a purposeful motion.

Her breathing sped up, the feel of her sex fluttering for him before he’d even delved into it making him throb painfully. He wanted to take her, but she deserved to be worshipped first.

She was heaven and when he slipped his tongue into her folds he was reminded that she tasted like it too.

Sakura moaned out his name, her hips bucking against his face, Naruto didn’t stop her this time, letting her ride his tongue as he explored within her. He pushed his tongue deep, running the wet muscle over every sweet part of her. Savouring her like the fine wine of a woman she was.

He lavished her with licks, running his tongue back and forth and groaned into her, the vibration through his lips making Sakura’s moans reach a higher pitch, she stopped being able to form more than one syllable at once soon after.

Sakura’s hour long punishment had played havoc with her and it wasn’t much longer before Naruto heard the magic words.

‘Imma – ohh,’ Sakura panted out, her body shuddering beneath him as she let out a long moan. ‘Naruto!’

She unravelled as he licked, the sweetness of her coating his tongue and lips as he lapped up all of her that he could from her quivering pussy. He groaned his approval into her thigh when he had to come up for breath and let her legs lower back down.

Her heels resting on his back, Sakura’s body continued to quiver in relief as she lay beneath him, riding out the much needed release.

‘Fuck,’ Sakura sighed, writhing on the bed. ‘I really _fucking_ needed that.’

Naruto chuckled and placed a slow kiss on his girlfriend’s thigh. ‘Glad you enjoyed the appetiser Sakura-chan, ready for the main course?’

‘Shut up and fuck me already,’ Sakura said without any malice, an eager flash of a grin filling her half covered face.

‘Yes ma’am,’ Naruto chuckled as he rose to his knees, her legs rising against his chest until her ankles were in kissing distance. He placed a lingering kiss on her left ankle and Sakura groaned.

He reached down to rub her clit in slow, gentle circles, a hiss of delight whistling past Sakura’s lips as she undulated against him. His stiff cock resting against her slick lips and each roll she made teased them both. The quivering of her sensitive folds sent little waves of delight along his entire shaft.

‘You won baby, how do you want it?’

‘Slow,’ Sakura whispered after a low moan. ‘Deep, wanna savour it.’

He grinned, placing a slow kiss over her ankle, earning another groan and he rubbed his tip along Sakura’s pussy. Then he eased into her slowly, savouring each pulse of need than ran through them both until he was base deep in her. The fluttering of her pussy making him hiss with delight when she jutted her hips instinctively.

Her body arched, her legs tensing against his chest as she let out a low, needy whine. ‘ _Naruto_.’

‘Shh,’ Naruto said, his hand running up to one of Sakura’s breasts, kneading one gently while Sakura rolled herself over him. He thrust against her, Sakura’s body arching up as she groaned delightedly.

One muscled leg held against his chest with one arm, the other looped loosely around his waist, Naruto kept up his slow thrusts into Sakura, pulling out of her agonisingly slowly, all of her coaxing him back in as he filled her again and again. Never speeding up despite the building need to do exactly that.

Each thrust into her made her body quiver, the breast in his loving grasp jiggling against his palm as low, gratified groans trembled over Sakura’s lips and into the air. It made him throb inside her and that brought fresh whimpers from his lover.

He distracted himself from his need to take by kissing up and down her calf, the thrusts slow and deliberate enough that he didn’t have to struggle. Not being able to see Sakura’s eyes as he fucked her how she wanted definitely helped too.

Looking in her eyes while they fucked always made it harder not to cum. It was just so fucking hot to have her look at him like _that_. He was almost certain she did it on purpose sometimes.

‘Feels so good,’ Sakura whispered, her voice wavering over the syllables like her pussy over his dick on his pulling back. ‘ _Naruto._ ’

He pinched her nipple and moaned his agreement into her calf and Sakura rolled her hips into his next slow filling of her.

‘Faster,’ she whispered. ‘A little.’

Naruto groaned in relief as he sped up slightly, the trembling sigh coming from Sakura sending shivers up to his scalp with each encouraging roll of her hips against him.

She bounced in his grasp as the softest sound of flesh on flesh filled the bedroom, Sakura’s groans getting louder. Her body arched some more, the tensing of her leg muscles against his chest an afterthought in his head next to the squeeze of her pussy urged him on faster.

‘Gonna,’ she hissed, her head rolling back into the bed. ‘Can I?’

Naruto gripped her leg to steady himself and settled into a faster rhythm. ‘As many times as you want. Doesn’t end til I do,’ he muttered into her leg.

‘But the total, mmm,’ Sakura groaned breathlessly as her hips moved seemingly on their own. ‘I only earned ten, fuck.’

Naruto chuckled. Only. He didn’t know if that was a comment on how good he made her feel or how long they were going to be fucking for. Either way he felt his ego fluff.

She whined idly when his hand left her breast, it bouncing next to its twin now it wasn’t held still while he thrust. His fingers ran up to her lips and he pressed his index to her lips.

‘Then you’ll earn some more later,’ Naruto whispered. He growled lightly when Sakura’s lips wrapped around his finger and she sucked on it greedily. ‘Sakura-chan.’

‘Promise?’ she asked.

She let out a flurry of little moans as his hand that had been around her leg slipped over her skin to tickle at her clit. ‘Promise, cum Sakura-chan, you earned it.’

Her free leg wrapped around his waist like the other and she pulled him in deeper with her powerful thighs. ‘Then take me Naruto, please.’

Naruto leant in to kiss her, pressing himself down on her, the motion sending stars across his vision that almost blinded him with ecstasy to match Sakura’s moans from the bottom of her lungs as he delved deeper, his fingers rubbing over her bundle of nerves eagerly.

The kisses were messy and his rubs of her clit sporadic until Sakura was whimpering against his lips.

‘Naruto,’ she begged, her shoulders straining as she tried to wrap her arms around him despite the cuffs stopping her. ‘Fuck me!’

Naruto grunted as he thrusted hard into Sakura, her mouth opening in a silent scream of exquisite joy and her lips rested into an o shape as Naruto felt her walls shuddering around his shaft with each move in her he made.

Her entire body spasmed beneath him, legs clenching and unclenching around him as she slammed her chest into his. The bed beneath them complained but they didn’t care as Sakura writhed against his pumping hips.

He ran his hands up into her hair and kept thrusting into his girlfriend, strangled groans burying into her neck as Sakura found her voice in time for the second orgasm to rip through her bound body.

Sharp breaths wrapped around his ear, his name broken after the first syllable as Naruto thrust into Sakura harder and harder, faster and faster until he was groaning into her neck in mindless abandon.

‘Naruto!’ she managed to force out. ‘More!’

She moved under him, writhing against him and rocking her hips up to meet his. Something metal snapped and Naruto was worried something in the bed had broken off for half a second until Sakura’s fingers buried into his hair and she pulled him against her so tightly their skin almost merged.

Pressure rocketed up his shaft with the now unbound Sakura free to wrap herself entirely around him and with one thrust, two thrusts and then on the third he emptied himself out into her eager heat just as Sakura rolled through her third orgasm in a row.

They collapsed into a pile, their breath ghosting over each other’s skin, their hands loosing and joining next to them on the bed.

His heart hammered in his chest as Naruto opened his eyes he hadn’t realised he’d closed and placed soft, messy kisses along Sakura’s neck.

‘You broke the handcuffs Sakura-chan,’ Naruto said, amusement twining with his words. ‘Felt that good huh?’

Sakura groaned at his playful thrust and smirked. ‘You brought more right?’

He laughed and captured her lips in a slow kiss. ‘Duh, you’ve got no self-control babe.’

Sakura shrugged, he was still in her so it felt amazing as they both hissed approvingly. ‘Mm, shouldn’t fuck me so good then. But can we take a little break? I can hardly remember my name right now.’

They giggled and kissed languidly, Naruto sliding off her in a fluid motion only practice at doing so could gift him right now and wrapped her up in a hug, her leg already draping over his before he’d pulled her in.

‘Yeah, quick nap then we start the next game?’ Naruto kissed her forehead and sighed happily into her hair. ‘Want the blindfold off?’

Sakura, her own content sigh tickling his chest, shook her head. ‘Nah, might help me drift off. If that was just the first act … well, you might just kill us with all these sexy games.’

He snorted and snuggled Sakura in some more. They settled into the embrace and Naruto glanced down their naked bodies.

There were precious few ways he could think of that would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure guys, I'm now out of pre-written chapters so updates are probably going to be less frequent but I will do my best to at least have one every other month. This is mostly because I've taken up more writing work, but it's also to do with my work in retail getting crazy and well ... my upcoming birthday. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first three chapters and don't you worry, it only gets better from here.


	4. Harmonic Tremor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay real talk, I had a set plan for this chapter, the plan changed as I was writing it and I spent a not small amount of time wondering if I liked that change. I decided I did eventually and my plan was pushed back a chapter. 
> 
> And I really do like how this chapter plays out, I think it's gonna take me to some fun places.
> 
> Enjoy!

Their quick nap had turned into hours of sleeping soundly together.

Naruto would be upset that they’d missed out on at least four hours of playing with each other but well, it was hard to be mad when you woke up with your naked girlfriend wrapped around your equally naked body. And when your girlfriend was as gorgeous as Sakura was …

He’d live.

Besides, they’d gotten a little rougher than he’d meant to for the first couple games. He hadn’t expected Sakura to be so desperate to get him in her as she had been. He hadn’t expected to have to give her a punishment until at least the third game.

Though he supposed she had been turned the fuck on by the slight bit of role play kidnapping they’d done. That was definitely gonna hurry up her need to screw his brains out. One of his favourite things he’d discovered by being Sakura’s boyfriend was her surprisingly high sex drive.

If you’d told him when they were teenagers that respectable, studious and powerful Sakura Haruno would have an insatiable need to be fucked silly … he didn’t want to be pervy about it but he was struggling to find a classier way to say it than that … he’d have laughed at you. And probably kicked your ass for talking that way about her.

If you had continued to tell him that that precise intense need was specifically aimed at him … he’d have asked if you’d bumped your head or something. Because there was no way, he’d have said, that Sakura could feel that way about him. No way in hell.

Because he couldn’t be so lucky.

But in the past six months he’d been shown just how damn wrong he was.

He’d already lost track of all the places they’d had sex in. Their bedrooms obviously and their showers and bathtubs were also regularly places.

He’d never thanked Kami more that he’d gotten a nice big tub than the first time they’d made love in the thing.

And of course they’d screwed in every room of Naruto’s house. Because he lived alone unlike Sakura so if the mood took them and they wanted to go at each other on Naruto’s couch … well there was a reason Naruto had had to buy a new one last month.

Then there were the times in onsens for couples, which Naruto would never admit to Sakura he’d spotted couples getting freaky in when he was a kid. And the endless nights they’d spent keeping each other warm in tents much to their teammates’ chagrin.

The couple actually had a bit of a naughty joke with each other that depending on who was put on their missions with them … they’d see how far they could push the volume of their ‘lovemaking’ before the poor person said something.

Not that they _actually_ fucked in their tent. If they were in a tent for a mission it was normally for stealth purposes and they did tend to behave. They were professionals after all. Naruto’s prankster side rubbing off on Sakura wasn’t going to change that.

If they were allowed to stay in a hotel together though … well then the volume was for real. There was something about hotel sex that just seemed to make it that little bit hotter.

And that didn’t even begin to scratch the edge of all the other touching and groping either of them would do at the slightest chance.

So yeah, Sakura having a seriously high sex drive that was only enhanced by him … maybe he should have expected her to misbehave sooner.

He grinned as he padded back up his stairs, the soft breathing of his sleeping girlfriend coming through his open bedroom door as he carried a tray of food and a couple bottles of water. He’d leave the tray on his dresser and then he’d draw them a nice bath and they could relax together.

They needed to refuel and honestly, he was expecting Sakura to be a bit sore, so with the punishment being brought up in the plan … so was the bit that came after.

Because aftercare was crucial if you were gonna be even a little kinky with your partner. He knew guys who didn’t think so and those guys were dickheads.

Sakura had moved in her sleep, her face half embedded into her pillow and lying on her stomach, her legs slightly bent at the knees, her gorgeous ass slightly raised and her arms tucked under her pillow.

Naruto took the opportunity to drink in the now familiar image and smiled gently. He could get used to a life of that view.

He placed the tray on his dresser against the wall opposite his bed, and smiled as he climbed onto his big bed and trailed kisses up Sakura’s back, starting from the small of her back and stopping at her neck.

‘Mmmm,’ she hummed happily, her face burying into a pillow and smothering the pleased smile. ‘Kami, I love when you do that.’

He laughed and placed a slow kiss at the back of her neck and lingered. Murmuring against her skin he wrapped her up in a loose hug that the pinkette folded into, ‘Why do you think I do it so much?’

Sakura smiled and twisted in his arms to kiss him deeply, her arms wriggling between their bodies to wrap around his neck as she pressed into him.

‘Hm, you’re wearing clothes,’ she said, disappointment ringing in her voice. ‘No fair Uzumaki, if I’m naked you should be too. Don’t tell me my sex filled weekend is over already.’

Naruto snorted and gave her a sharp spank that made her jump and squeak, the noise morphing into a giggle as she played with his hair.

‘Who said anything about a whole weekend?’ Naruto said, kissing over Sakura’s still covered eyes and squeezing her ass gently, making the woman smile and nuzzle into his chest. ‘Someone’s greedy.’

Sakura snorted and removed the blindfold to fix him with piercing green eyes that promised all kinds of sinful delights. ‘I booked the weekend off, as far as Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san are concerned you and me are on a romantic retreat until Tuesday. Now,’ Sakura said, tossing the blindfold away and tugging on his shirt and dragging her other hand down between them to rest on his steadily hardening member. She pulled lightly at the pyjama bottoms he’d slipped on before resting her palm against his shaft. ‘Get these off and put this in me.’

She squeezed him not gently and Naruto swallowed a groan, his head rocking backwards just a bit.

Sakura eyed him victoriously and kissed him fiercely as she started to stroke him through his pyjama bottoms.

‘I thought you might be sore though? I was gonna give you a little pampering before the next game?’ Naruto tried, Sakura’s hand dipping into his bottoms and curling around his now hard self. ‘The first games and punishment were a bit rough.’

She squeezed again and nibbled at his neck. ‘I’m not sore. And I wanna play another game.’

Thank Kami the food was just some cold snacks. And that he hadn’t started drawing the bath.

‘Any preference?’ He groaned as Sakura’s fingers found his balls and she started to massage them lovingly.

‘Bounce on Naruto’s dick until he screams Sakura’s name,’ Sakura whispered into his neck, nibbling up his jaw and starting to pump his shaft slowly. Painfully slowly. ‘That sounds like a really good game to me.’

Naruto chewed on his lips as Sakura’s hands pumped his shaft and tickled his tip with delicate care. It was getting hard to think, and even harder to try and stick to any kind of kinky game.

And Sakura seemed to know that, what with the cat-like grin that he got glimpses of when she kissed around his face and neck, soft little hums of arousal and delight vibrating against his skin wherever her lips went.

Which was probably why he was able to actually rally himself and not give in to his girlfriend’s full tilt seduction. The entire point of the ‘mission’ she’d set up was to make her orgasm as many times as he could, and Sakura riding him until he screamed would definitely make the horny woman cum but there had been a subtler meaning under the simple mission objective.

There was a reason she’d started her suggestions with a kidnap and interrogation role play.

Sakura didn’t want him to just fuck her over and over, she wanted him to play with her. To leave her a mess of pleasure and bliss and make her feel every single climax however he damn well pleased.

She wanted to be dominated and for him to own her sexy ass.

That fetish was something he hadn’t needed much convincing on, again, you start your relationship with tickling and handcuffs … well even he wasn’t so dense to not pick up on that one of Sakura’s many turn ons.

But part of it was that she would do her damnedest to dominate him right back. She didn’t want to just give herself to him, she wanted him to take her.

He hadn’t realised that fact the first couple months and more than once she’d managed to leave him being the quivering mess. Not that either of them ever minded that outcome.

Sakura’s desire to be dominated was only matched by her joy at rendering, as she put it, ‘the most powerful man on the planet’ into a needy, horny wreck begging her to let him cum.

Forgetting that, or thinking that she’d be too sore to come at him, was a mistake that had led him to this position right now. He was going to have to go for the big guns if he wanted to have a chance of turning the tables back on her.

Which really just meant cheating a little.

‘Mmm,’ Sakura murmured, her lips by his ear again, her hands still on his manhood, still tortuously slow. ‘You’re so hard and _so_ big. I’m such a lucky girl.’

Kami, the dirty talk. He’d never really thought it’d be so damn hot as it was to hear Sakura say things like that.

Like, he’d imagined it and don’t get him wrong, a beautiful woman telling you how big your dick was with a tone of ownership like Sakura’s … well it would definitely make you just that bit bigger … and Naruto had heard those words from more than just the goddess of a woman currently giving him a hand-job, but there was something extra alluring about hearing Sakura Haruno saying it.

That and all the other dirty, sexy things she’d said to him over the last half a year. Teenaged him would die of shock if he’d ever been told Sakura would be regularly begging him to fuck her harder.

Mischief and lust sparkled in her eyes as she took in what had to be his glazed expression. She knew how much he liked her talking like that, did it on purpose she’d admitted. She kissed him slowly as one of her hands left him to guide him down onto his back.

‘Now lay down Naruto,’ she purred as she pressed herself into him, breasts and hard nipples adding to her push to get him on his back. If he’d not had the chance to calm down by sleeping for a few hours, it would probably have been enough, her other hand was still pumping him after all. ‘Let your Sakura-chan have her fun.’

 _Kami_. She was really going in for the kill with that shit.

But with one of her distracting hands off his cock, Naruto was ready to play her game now because as much as he’d underestimated her sex drive, she’d also made a mistake.

She’d left his hands unoccupied.

He brought his fingers together and with a pop, another him appeared kneeling behind the naked woman and, even before the shock in her eyes could morph into excitement, the clone pulled her hands off him and trapped her arms behind her back, kissing along her neck until he found her pulse and sucked on it, making Sakura’s toes curl.

Thank Kami Sakura _loved_ having her pulse sucked on.

‘Mmmmmm,’ she moaned as he watched her futilely struggle in the clone’s grasp, her trapped arms and hands clearly trying to reach at the clone’s crotch behind her. The struggling pushing her glorious chest forward and jiggling slightly as her nipples stabbed into the air. ‘No fair Naruto. We said no clones, it’s cheating.’

Naruto chuckled, Sakura suitably distracted as the clone’s lips moved from her lips up to her earlobe and he nibbled, making the pinkette sigh and her eyes flutter closed.

He crept closer to her, eyes fixed on her still moving breasts and cupped one gently, a soft sound of approval coming from his girlfriend that was joined by more as he started to massage her.

The clone kept up the kisses and nibbling as Naruto added his own kisses to the column of Sakura’s throat, making the woman pant at the multiple sensations.

‘But you like when there’s clones,’ Naruto purred as his lips moved up her throat to her parted ones. ‘You said it’s just more of me to make you feel good.’

She groaned as he pinched her nipple lightly and writhed between the two Narutos. ‘Not when we’re playing games, it’s an unfair advantage.’

‘That sounds like a you problem babe,’ Naruto murmured into her mouth as their tongues met in a steamy exchange, Sakura’s lust urging her tongue to try and claim some kind of dominance even if her body was at his and the clone’s mercy.

They broke apart only for breath and the kiss left them both gasping slightly.

‘Now if you’re still in the mood for a game,’ Naruto whispered, the clone stopping his ministrations and holding Sakura loosely. ‘And you promise to behave, I’ll disperse the clone and we’ll play.’

Sakura, lust still filling her eyes, smirked and pulled a face at him. ‘I nearly had you before you went and cheated.’

Naruto laughed and they kissed quickly. ‘You did, but this weekend is about making _you_ orgasm over and over again. I have a mission after all.’

‘Mmm, yeah you do,’ Sakura said saucily and shook her head fondly. ‘Okay, disperse the clone and I’ll behave. For now.’

‘That’s my girl,’ Naruto whispered, squeezing Sakura’s breast lovingly, making the pinkette bite her lip a little. Though whether it was because of the squeeze or the words he wasn’t sure.

Probably both.

A cloud of smoke quickly evaporated behind Sakura and her arms fell back to her sides as she sagged on the bed.

Naruto took a moment to steady himself as the information from the clone hit him. The feel of Sakura struggling in his grasp, her hands straining to reach his body and the view of her shaking breasts filling his mind as well as the feel of her neck beneath his lips.

If he hadn’t been hard already, he sure would have been after that.

Sakura, who was watching him like a panther smirked some more and raised an eyebrow. ‘Seems like we’re on a level playing field now huh?’

‘Could say that,’ Naruto said, leaning in for another quick kiss, Sakura’s hands going to his neck and hair just as his found the small of her back and her hip. ‘Ready to play?’

‘Mhmm,’ Sakura said going in for slower, more languid kiss. ‘I still think mine sounds fun though, but you’re the one with the mission, I’m just the helpless target.’

She nibbled on his bottom lip and groaned as his hand dipped from her hip to her ass and chuckled.

‘Do I have to handcuff you again?’ Naruto threatened playfully with a sharp, quick spank of her bare ass. Which just made Sakura moan against his mouth. ‘Or bring back the clone to properly punish you?’

‘Threaten me with a good time why don’t you?’ Sakura whispered, tugging at his hair as her hips started to rock against him, sending shivers of delight through his whole body.

‘Sakura-chan,’ Naruto warned, his hands grabbing her whole ass and holding her in place. ‘You promised to behave.’

She snorted and gave him a long, hard kiss. ‘Fine, fine, pick a game already.’

He smacked her ass gently, earning him a lusty smirk and a slow kiss on his chin, and grinned. ‘Ever played Never Have I Ever?’

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, her expression not entirely unimpressed but clearly a little disappointed. ‘The slumber party game? Of course, not since I was fourteen or something though, is that really the best you got Naruto?’

He pinched her ass and the pinkette growled in the back of her throat, clearly having to resist the urge to throw herself at him.

‘This isn’t like any you’ll have done before Sakura-chan, we hold up ten fingers, ask each other never have I evers,’ Naruto shifted back from her on his knees holding up each of his thumbs and all his fingers before them. ‘If you’ve done it a finger goes down, if you haven’t the person who asked puts a finger down. First person who puts all their fingers down, loses.’

‘Okay …’ Sakura said, frowning prettily and looking at his hands to his chest to the bulge in his pyjama bottoms. ‘And if you win … what do you get?’

‘Whatever the hell I want,’ Naruto winked and Sakura grinned right back at him. ‘If I lose, you get to do whatever you want to me, or have me do whatever you want me to do.’

‘Mmmm,’ Sakura hummed, biting her lip slightly and stretching her arms back behind her head, whether because she was stiff or to shove her boobs in his face he didn’t know but it was fun to watch all the same. ‘So when I win …’

‘If,’ Naruto corrected with a chuckle.

‘ _When_ I win,’ Sakura repeated, blowing a kiss at him and shaking her head. ‘I tell you what I want and you have to do it?’

Naruto nodded. ‘Safe words still apply of course.’

‘Course,’ Sakura said with a wave of her hand. ‘Ramen for me, cherry blossom for you. Okay, I like this one, there’s still so many things I don’t know about what you’ve been up to.’

‘And you couldn’t just ask me before because?’ Naruto teased with a slow smirk.

Sakura just grinned and bounced slightly, her breasts bouncing with her and Naruto half-heartedly tried not to stare. He was allowed, but they had only been together for a few months and after years of _not_ staring it felt kinda weird to do it.

‘So are you losing the clothes so it’s fair?’ Sakura purred, her fingers dancing down his chest and abs to tug at his pyjama bottoms’ waistline. ‘I’m knelt here in all my glory, free for you to perv on.’ She winked at him when he blushed. ‘Only fair I get the same view.’

The blond rolled his eyes and moved to the side of the bed, moving so he was no longer kneeling but sitting on the mattress and his hands went to his t-shirt.

‘No wait,’ Sakura said quickly, crawling up to him as his fingers gripped the hem of his shirt. ‘Let me, you know I love taking your clothes off you.’

‘Any excuse hm?’

Sakura didn’t answer, kissing his neck in a slow, gentle place of her lips that sent delicious shivers down his spine, her hands snaking down his chest to find the bottom of his shirt.

In one long fluid motion, Sakura pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it onto the floor somewhere. It was hot as hell and if he thought he could control himself, he’d let her do the same for his pyjama bottoms. But he couldn’t so before Sakura could protest, her eyes still hungrily devouring his exposed chest, he’d slipped off the pyjama bottoms and was stood at the edge of his bed, naked and hard and with Sakura’s eyes now glued to his erection with that same hungry edge to her gaze.

‘Down Sakura-chan,’ Naruto chuckled as she went to touch it. ‘When the games over, now scoot your sexy ass over there and we’ll get started.’

Sakura made a play of being annoyed but the spring in her slight hop back up the bed contradicted her. Someone was way more excited about this apparently boring game now she’d thought about it.

Or maybe it was just cus he was naked again. He didn’t know.

‘Okay so who’s gonna ask first?’ Naruto asked once he got himself settled, the weird feeling of his hardness just floating between his knees. Sakura being naked was definitely having an effect. ‘Want me to ask the first question since you won the last game?’

Sakura held up her hands, fingers and thumbs extended and nodded happily. ‘Seems fair, besides, I’m way more curious about this sort of stuff than you, I’m so going to have you doing whatever I want.’

Gotta love that confidence he supposed. But she might actually be underestimating his horniness and perviness about her on this one.

‘Okay,’ he started, his own fingers and thumbs going up. ‘Never have I ever …’

‘Wait!’ Sakura interrupted, holding her hand so close she’d nearly chinned him. ‘We should put in the caveat that anything we’ve done together doesn’t count to the answer, otherwise … well this is gonna be really easy.’

Naruto bobbed his head from side to side, considering it, and also taking the excuse to check Sakura out some more. He never did get tired of doing it.

‘Seems fair, so say like if I were to ask you … Never have I ever felt someone up in public … it has to be someone other than me you’ve felt up in public right?’ Naruto raised an eyebrow and waited for confirmation.

‘Mhmm,’ Sakura said happily. ‘Exactly.’

Okay, cool, that was fair. Hell they’d learn more about each other this way anyway.

‘Alright then, how about … Never have I ever fooled around in a hot spring?’ Naruto asked, watching Sakura’s skin go slightly pink as she grinned mischievously.

‘You mean before you right?’ Sakura giggled as she gave him a sly look. ‘Because someone gets handsy around me and water.’

He winked. ‘Answer the question sexy.’

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed playfully. ‘Define fool around, are we talking the full way or anything sexual?’

‘Hmmm,’ Naruto said, thinking on it. ‘Let’s say anything beyond heavy petting counts.’

Sakura eyed the ceiling briefly and then laughed. ‘Lose a finger babe, only you’ve ever done anything to me in a hot spring. Like I’d share a bath with anyone other than you who’d pull that stuff.’

Naruto snorted and tucked away a thumb. ‘I feel special, your turn to ask Sakura-chan.’

The pinkette hummed for a moment and smiled. ‘Easy one, never have I ever had shower sex.’

Another snort and a shake of his head. ‘Isn’t that basically my question but less public?’

‘Yes,’ she replied with a saucy grin. ‘And?’

Well, he couldn’t counter that, as he eyed her with mock-annoyance and tucked away his other thumb.

‘Goodie,’ Sakura said with a distracting bounce, which he was almost certain was on purpose. ‘I’m winning. Who was it with by the way?’

Naruto did wonder if she was gonna ask that and considered for a moment not answering. Not because he thought it would matter but mostly because it felt kinda weird to talk about other women right now.

Though his girlfriend was naked and bouncy and clearly not asking out of jealousy. Fuck it.

‘Remember that mission I went on where I spent a month in Lightning Country?’ Naruto said. He rolled his shoulders in reflex memory of that woman’s particular insistence on banging him every spare moment they had. ‘Where I was paired up with Takane?’

The vision of a dark skinned woman with light blue hair flitted across his mind, along with a few other memories where she’d been wearing little else than a smile.

Sakura nodded nonplussed. ‘The one who wanted to screw you because you were the son of the Yellow Flash?’

Yeah she had, Naruto chuckled internally.

‘I mean, yeah,’ Naruto said feeling a little guilty. He rubbed at the back of his head and smiled weakly. ‘Any kind of sex is always better with you though.’

‘Uh huh,’ Sakura said neutrally, rolling her eyes at him and reaching over to flick his nose with a warm smile. ‘Don’t feel guilty Naruto, neither of us were exactly waiting at home patiently for the other. I’m not going to be upset you’ve had sex with other women any more than you over that I’ve slept with other men. We’re adults right?’

‘I know,’ Naruto said lamely and felt his guilt melt away under Sakura’s loving gaze. The teasing dropped just long enough for him to know she sincerely didn’t care. Kami, she was awesome. ‘Just … you know, feels a little weird you know?’

Sakura pulled a commiserating face. ‘I know what you mean.’ She winked at him and his cock quivered. ‘But as long as I’m the best you ever had I can deal, kay?’

Laughter bubbled, unexpected and sudden, past his lips and he nearly doubled over with the unexpectedness of it. ‘Course Sakura-chan, best lay I’ve ever had or ever will.’

‘Damn straight,’ Sakura said cheekily. ‘Now, ask your question so I can be one step closer to mounting you like I own you. Cos, you know, I do.’

She waggled her eyebrows at him and Naruto chuckled. ‘Alright smartass, try this one on for size. Never have I ever had to hide new panties from someone I had a thing for.’

Because he knew she had. Because during one of the many times they’d been sharing naughty secrets she’d told him about one time she’d been out shopping and bumped into him before they’d been dating and had had to hide what was in the shopping bag. Because she’d had to buy a new pack of panties and hadn’t thought to put them to the bottom of the bag.

Because she’d never thought she’d bump into him in a clothes shop.

Time to close in on Sakura’s early lead.

Sakura frowned playfully at him and tucked her thumb down. ‘So we’re using sexy secrets against each other are we now? Alright, you wanna know why I was buying panties that day?’

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shrugged. ‘Sure?’

Sakura’s frowned turned into a sultry smile and she leant closer to him to whisper, her arms pushing her breasts together gloriously. ‘Because I’d worn several pairs away with how wet just seeing you made me.’

He swallowed hard, their eyes meeting for a long breath and Sakura grinned victoriously, glancing at his throbbing manhood and winked at him again.

Cus _damn_. His ego felt fluffed as all hell.

‘Right, my question. Never have I ever been caught masturbating,’ Sakura said.

Naruto let out a bark of a laughter and smirked. ‘Never been caught, Sakura-chan, drop the other thumb.’

‘Damn,’ Sakura said, chewing on her lip and tucking away her other thumb. ‘Wait, when we say things we’ve done together don’t count … are we including things pre-tickle interrogation?’

‘I mean, I guess not, but you never caught me masturbating before then either …’

‘No, I know,’ Sakura said dismissively, her mind clearly elsewhere. ‘I suspect if I had we’d have had this whole situation a whole lot sooner.’

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Cus really? ‘You sure about that Sakura-chan? Wouldn’t it have been kinda gross to find me going at myself?’

The pinkette gave him a slow, pointed look and smiled seductively. ‘Do I need to remind you how much I love your dick?’

Said appendage throbbed and his toes curled at the sheer lust sitting behind his girlfriend’s eyes as she ran her gaze over his length hungrily.

No, no she did not.

‘Besides, think of it vice versa Naruto, would you have been grossed out if you’d caught me touching myself?’

‘Hell no,’ Naruto said quickly, the image filling his mind so fast he wondered if it would ever leave. He wouldn’t mind if it didn’t. ‘It’d have been hot as fuck.’

Sakura, blushing slightly and still smiling gave him a nod. ‘And it’s the same for me. Now, your question babe, and hurry, all this talk of your dick makes me want it more.’

He chuckled. ‘Okay, never have I ever kissed a woman.’

‘Oh come on,’ Sakura protested and frowned at him. ‘You know I have, at least I’m asking questions I don’t already know the answers to. Play fair Naruto.’

She tucked away one of her index fingers though and sighed grumpily.

‘Still early in the game Sakura-chan, and besides you asked if I’d had shower sex, that’s pretty easy to guess a yes to in our line of work.’

Cus it was, there were more than a few times when ninja on testing missions needed to blow off steam with the nearest willing person and the only privacy they could find were in random shower stalls.

Asking Naruto if he’d had shower sex was like asking him if he got out of bed this morning. Of course he had, and so had Sakura. And probably all their friends and colleagues. Honestly.

‘Yeah but I didn’t _know_ know, fine whatever my question,’ Sakura harrumphed, crossing her arms over her breasts in the only sort of punishment she could give him right now. ‘Never have I ever kissed another boy.’

Naruto grimaced and tucked his finger away, both of them on seven fingers and grumbled. ‘We don’t talk about Sakura-chan, that was a low blow.’

Sakura showed absolutely no concern for her underhandedness and shrugged at him. ‘Hey, twelve year old me thought it was kinda hot.’

‘You nearly kicked my ass for it,’ Naruto bit back lightly. ‘Cus I stole Sasuke’s first kiss.’

‘Hey,’ Sakura said with a playful grin that had morphed effortlessly from her slight frown before. ‘Maybe I was just mad he stole your first kiss too? You don’t know. I didn’t know how to deal with complex emotions back then, I was a kid.’

Naruto snorted and it earned him another wink and a nudge and he sighed. ‘Sure babe, my question then. Never have I ever faked an orgasm.’

The pinkette blushed awkwardly and tucked her finger away. ‘Never with you, just so you know.’

‘Duh,’ Naruto chuckled and let himself perv on Sakura’s again revealed breasts as her arms fell away. ‘Who though out of curiosity?’

Sakura sighed and frowned sadly. ‘There was a boy named Taichi, very sweet, very kind but just …’

‘Shit in bed?’

‘Yeah, I faked it to not hurt his feelings but we stopped seeing each other after that.’ Sakura shrugged and Naruto regretted asking for a second before she brightened up again. ‘But thankfully now I have a boyfriend who gives me daily orgasms. So worked out in the end if you ask me.’

‘Yeah it did,’ Naruto teased and chuckled. ‘Okay, your turn.’

‘Okay, hmmm … never have I ever had a sex dream about someone I didn’t want to.’

Naruto snorted and tucked a finger away to Sakura’s curiosity coated joy. ‘You wanna know who too don’t you?’

She just waited expectantly, smiling faintly.

‘Fine,’ he laughed. ‘Shizune, it was weird and I couldn’t look at her for a month.’

Sakura’s jaw hit the mattress and her eyes were like saucers. ‘What?! When?’

Naruto blushed and looked anywhere but at Sakura and almost wished he’d lied and said it was someone else.

‘When I was seventeen, I don’t know why and I don’t really remember what it was about but I was mortified okay?’ Naruto mumbled out and took a risk at glancing at Sakura.

She’d managed to compose herself and cleared her throat. ‘Sure, sorry Naruto, I was just … I don’t know, not expecting it to be Shizune … I thought maybe … I don’t know …’

‘Anko?’ Naruto chuckled, his embarrassment melting away as quick as it had come. ‘Like damn near every other teenage boy who was in our Chuunin exams.’

‘And some of the girls, trust me, you notice how quiet Ino gets around Anko?’ Sakura added back with a light giggle. ‘Alright, guess it’s your turn to ask a question. What’s the score by the way?’

‘Four each,’ Naruto said. ‘We keep this up it’s gonna be close.’

Sakura smirked. ‘Ooo, the anticipation is making me wetter by the second.’

His eyes glanced down to her womanhood, the neat pink bush above darkened and Naruto felt his mouth water a little.

‘What was that about playing fair?’ Naruto scolded her and she merely winked.

‘No idea what you mean babe,’ Sakura said innocently and made show of thinking of her next question. He was almost certain she was also pushing out her chest to draw his eye. It was working if she was. ‘Okay, never have I ever had to turn someone down hard.’

‘Oof,’ Naruto said with a light chuckle and scratched at his face. He knew anything he told Sakura would stay between them but that one was a dicey secret.

He really considered lying but then … well Sakura hadn’t care about any of his other escapades and he tucked in another finger. Leaving just the pinkie finger on his left hand up and the other four fingers on his right hand.

‘Really?’ Sakura asked, genuine curiosity filling her face, shock clear in the back of her eyes. ‘Do you mind me asking who?’

Naruto shrugged. ‘Nah, I know you won’t get mad or act different around her but … let me explain first?’

‘Sure,’ Sakura said softly. She reached out to hold his hand and the intimacy of the action filled him with warmth.

‘So … she’d been having a really tough time. She’d had a big fight with her family, massive, cataclysmic and so she came round to my place, drunk, and poured out her heart and soul to me and when she came on to me … I had to shut it down, hard.’ Naruto sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. ‘We talked it out, she tried to come on to me a couple more times and finally she fell asleep in my arms. Apologised the next morning and we didn’t speak about it again.’

Sakura squeezed his fingers and smiled warmly at him. ‘Who was it Naruto?’

‘Hanabi, you know Hinata’s little sister?’

Sakura’s hand stilled on him briefly, more out of shock he hoped and then squeezed him again. ‘I didn’t know you guys were close?’

‘Yeah, we did a couple missions together when she got made Chuunin, we work well together and she’s a damn good kunoichi.’ Naruto looked up to his smiling girlfriend and gave her a half-smile. ‘Not the sister you were expecting huh?’

The pinkette half-laughed and squeezed his hand again. ‘No, I knew it wouldn’t have been Hinata. She has the loosest lips when she’s drunk, I know more about that girl’s sex life than I think anyone else does.’

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t press.

‘Hey,’ Sakura whispered, her fingers lifting his chin up before kissing him gently, he hadn’t noticed her close the distance between them but now she was so close he could wrap an around her whole body. ‘Sorry if I ruined the mood with that one, do you want to stop playing this game and just cuddle?’

Her shining eyes pulled him in, the deep, almost primal understanding she had of him was so comforting he felt like any pain he’d ever had would fade away into nothingness as long as she kept looking at him like that.

Kami, he loved her so damn much. He hadn’t told her yet, and he’d be honest, he was a little scared to tell her … but when she looked at him like that, he almost dared to.

‘No, it’s okay, let’s keep playing,’ Naruto smiled and returned the quick kiss. ‘You’re winning right?’

Sakura smiled lovingly, it was the only way he could describe it and kissed his cheek. ‘Kay, but I’m staying this close from now on okay?’

Fine by him.

She cupped his face and peppered his lips with soft, tender kisses and rested her forehead against his. ‘Your question.’

Her breath tasted sweet against his skin and he relished her attention. ‘Never have I ever deliberately not worn a bra when sparring with someone.’

The pinkette smirked but didn’t challenge him on the question, accepting the unsaid message that the rules of the games had changed now. She merely whispered into the air between them. ‘Five-five. You were so cute trying not to stare at my breasts.’

He kissed her nose. Their arms wrapping around each other, her hands coming to rest at the back of his neck and playing with his hair, his at the small of her back and hip, rubbing along with his thumb tenderly.

‘Never have I ever smacked my girlfriend’s ass when she was working.’ Sakura’s lips found his neck and she left gentle little nibbles to his throat.

‘Well if you will bend over in front of me. Five-six,’ Naruto murmured and moved his fingers in a circle over the small of her back, revelling in the smile he felt against his neck. ‘Never have I ever done the towel trick to see if my boyfriend would stop what he was doing and take me to bed.’

‘Ino dared me,’ Sakura whispered, her breath hitching as his hand moved from her hip to her ass and squeezed slowly. ‘I thought it’d be funny. Wasn’t expecting you to literally take me on the spot.’

‘Girlfriend wet and naked in front of me? Why the fuck wouldn’t I?’ Naruto purred into her ear and nibbled it to the chorus of a low moan right in the back of Sakura’s throat. ‘Six-six, step it up Sakura-chan, or I might win.’

‘Oh no,’ she whispered back sarcastically. ‘Then I’ll be entirely at your mercy, what’s a girl to do?’

She kissed him fiercely and her fingers meshed into his hair and pulled slightly.

The scent of her arousal hit his nose just as her knees moved between his, her body almost flush against him. Her hard nipples a hairsbreadth away.

‘Never have I ever whispered in my girlfriend’s ear all the naughty things I was going to do to her once we got home from dinner with her parents. Making her so wet she could barely focus.’ Sakura gasped happily as Naruto’s other hand joined the first on her ass and massaged it eagerly. ‘Mmmmmm.’

‘I apologise for nothing,’ Naruto growled, squeezing her whole ass, being rewarded with a long satisfied hum. ‘Six-seven. Never have I ever woken my boyfriend up by sucking his dick.’

Sakura laughed sexily, it made her whole body tremble against him and she was so close now his tip was rubbing against her thigh. ‘What horny woman hasn’t? Seven-seven, ready for the big guns?’

His eyes drifted to her breasts and she pulled on his hair playfully, bringing his head back up. ‘Never have I ever played with my girlfriend’s nipples til she came,’ she breathed into his mouth, the words the only hint he needed for Naruto’s hand to leave her ass and cup a full breast, his thumb worrying one of Sakura’s nipples until she was moaning against his cheek.

‘Seven-eight,’ he whispered. He kissed her cheek and continued to pinch and roll her nipple between his thumb and finger. Sakura moaned happily, her fingers clinging to his hair and neck as his other hand pulled her sex right against his rigid dick by her ass.

‘Never have I ever given my boyfriend a hand-job so good he forgot his name.’

Sakura also didn’t need more of a hint, her hands slinking down from his neck and hair to take his manhood in both hands, stroking the shaft and tickling the head clumsily even as she rubbed the whole of his erect self against her body and moaned into Naruto’s fiery kisses.

‘Eight-eight,’ Sakura whispered breathily and the smile on her face was more open mouthed and needy than he knew what to do with, her lips crashed against his again and again. ‘Never have I sucked my girlfriend’s nipples.’

Naruto kissed his way down from her cheek, letting his lips pause at her neck to suck on her pulse, Sakura’s hands stilling on his dick as he found the sweet spot and she whined into his ear.

‘Naruto,’ she whispered as his lips descended lower, running over the top of her breast, his fingers still playing with her nipple as he led a trail of fire down to the eager bud.

He took it in his mouth, a loud groan filling his senses as Sakura pushed her breasts into his face. He sucked her nipple gently at first, his hand going down to her ass, squeezing and spanking the delectable peach.

‘Babe,’ Sakura gasped as he sucked harder, her hands on his dick pumping him until he was groaning against her breast heavily. ‘Ask a question. Please, just one more.’

Naruto managed to pull himself away from her wonderful breasts, kissing his way back up to Sakura’s neck and then along her jaw to her open lips, his fingers retaking their task of playing with her nipples.

Sakura’s eyes had drifted closed and while her hands were still on him, the gestures were sloppy, muscles weak from his distracting touches. ‘Ask me, please Naruto, please,’ she said in a faraway voice.

‘Never have I ever been fucked for a whole day straight,’ he said roughly into her ear, leading her down onto her back, going with her as her hands left his member to wrap around his neck for support. Her hips writhing as he rubbed against her wet folds.

‘Oh Kami,’ Sakura gasped into the air, her whole body writhing against his, her legs loosely wrapping around his waist, moaning sharply as he rubbed his leaking tip up and down her lips slowly. ‘Fuck, feels so good. Naruto, it _burns._ ’

He growled possessively, his fingers dancing up her toned stomach until he’d taken both her breasts in his hands and massaged them wondrously, his thumbs wiggling into her erect nipples, making the pinkette moan wantonly.

Her hands rested on his wrists as their hips rolled together, her lips leaving his cock slick with her wetness and he longed to slip into her and take her.

But the game wasn’t over yet. One last question. ‘Sakura-chan, your turn.’

She moaned, her fingers coming down to glance over his tip, pushing it harder against her lips until it grazed her clit and her mouth fell into an open ‘o’ of delight and she hissed with need.

Her eyes opened, lust brimming in them and desire rising to the surface as she gave him an intense look. It made him quiver against her and in that moment he was in Heaven. The sensation of purest bliss wrapped around him and warmed him from his head to his toes and he could have drowned in the feeling, his eyes drifting closed as he thrust his hips to glide his cock into her clit again and again.

Sakura hissed each time his tip made contact and her hips rocked him ever closer, the back of her thighs smacking against him with each thrust. Her grip on his wrists slackened as the stimulation wracked her body and left her moaning endlessly until she finally managed to find her voice.

‘Never … fuck baby, feels _good_ … have I ever … _ohhhhhh_.’ Sakura’s head threw back as he pinched both her nipples at the same time and her pussy fluttered against his shaft. ‘Fucked … mmmm … my girlfriend … oh Kami … til she couldn’t walk.’

Naruto groaned into the air and lowered himself down on top of his moaning girlfriend.

He didn’t know who’d won, he wondered if she even cared or would hear him if he asked her. They’d stopped counting really, lost in the moment and the overpowering pleasure they were giving each other as the game had become nothing more than a charade for them to touch each other.

He kept thrusting, his hands slipping down to her head, cradling it as his lips took hers slowly, much more delicately than the way he was thrusting. He swallowed her moans with his tongue and her arms wrapped around his neck and held him to her body. Her hips bucking as their tongues danced together and their moans mingled and meshed into one voice.

They had to break for air, her sweet breath wafting against his ear as he kept thrusting along her sex.

‘Mmm, I won baby,’ Sakura murmured absently. ‘I got ten first, I won.’

‘Uh huh,’ Naruto whispered, a chuckle morphing to a moan as pleasure began to throb around his balls. Guess she had been counting after all. ‘What do you want?’

Sakura moaned at his slightly harder thrust and her eyes, which had drifted shut somewhere between the kissing and the thrusting, opened slightly to meet his. ‘Cum inside me.’

Those three words sent shockwaves of arousal through his entire being. The shivers running from his scalp down crying out in approval as their lips locked and Naruto felt Sakura’s spare hand guide his aching shaft into her welcoming heat.

Her body melded to his, her breasts pressing into him, the scrape of her nipples against his chest making him throb as her pussy took inch after inch of him, her satisfied moan thrumming between their lips as they kissed hungrily.

She panted, her fingers dragging up over his hip and straight up his back, her nails grazing his shoulder as she clung to him. Her legs wrapped tighter around him, as if she was trying to pull him ever deeper into her even once he was completely enveloped.

‘So. Big.’ Sakura’s grip on his shoulder tightened until Naruto was glad he healed quickly. He throbbed within her and attacked her neck with his lips, sucking on her pulse hard making his woman groan wantonly into his cheek. ‘ _Naruto._ ’

He savoured the feel of her body wrapped around him for a long moment, tickling her neck with his tongue and licking up to her jaw until he was kissing up to her chin on instinct.

Sakura moaned as his slight movements made him rub against her innermost and her fingers went lax on his shoulder for a moment when their lips met again.

Pulling away from the kiss, Sakura’s lips trying to cling to his right until she couldn’t and let her head flop back down on the bed with a low, frustrated moan, her hips rocking gently against him making him ache to move.

He took in the image of her beneath him, throbbing inside her making her pant ever so slightly. Her long pink hair splayed around her head on the mattress or stuck to her neck where he’d made her sweat, her eyes closed in utter bliss while her lips mouthed vowels silently as her sex worked around the length of him the best it could.

It was a sight he never got sick of seeing and a memory he’d emblazoned into his mind to keep him warm on the missions where she wasn’t with him.

‘Baby,’ she murmured breathlessly, her eyes serenely closed as her hips rolled against him sensuously. His goddess of lust and sex begging him to thrust. ‘Please.’

So he did.

‘ _Ohhhhhhhhhh_.’

His hips moved slowly at first, thrusting delicately and purposefully as he pulled back only to glide deeper again, picking up to a steady pace as Sakura rode out the first waves of fresh pleasure as they crashed over her.

She moaned louder as his thrusts got faster and harder, her hips matching his, so with each thrust he went deeper into her, his tip throbbing with enticing pressure urging him to go faster, to repeat the mind-blowing sensation over and over again.

Sakura’s thighs tightened on his hips, her heels grazing his ass as she clung onto him, her breasts rubbing against his chest as his body moved sharper and harder against hers. Her grip on his shoulders almost hurting if it didn’t loosen when he found the spot and Sakura’s moans pitched higher and desperate.

She panted, matching his speed until they fell into the well-loved rhythm of their lovemaking, frenetic and hungry rolls of hips and squeezing limbs pulling each other ever closer, the slightest removal of his skin against hers met with a whine of disapproval only to be swallowed by a delighted breath of relief as their bodies entwined again.

Words were muttered between them, but Naruto couldn’t tell what they were, only the meaning behind them came through with each move of Sakura’s body or cadence of her moans in his ear.

The only word he could focus on through the muddle of pleasure and mind-bending need to keep going was his name. Which Sakura was panting out with every other breath as she chased down her release against him.

Her breathing hitched, her sex fluttering around him as her fingers dove into his hair, clinging to his head and pulling it into her neck. He sped up and he revelled in the tremors running through her whole body as it spasmed against him until she unravelled over him.

He didn’t stop thrusting though, his own mental grip on his release white knuckled in its refusal to finish just because Sakura had cum once.

Once.

Pfft, that was quitter talk.

It didn’t take much until Sakura’s pussy was clenching around him again and as soon as the first orgasm was coming to an end and she opened her eyes he brought his fingers down to tease her clit and Sakura’s entire body rocked against him as her second orgasm slammed into the back of the first.

She screamed silently through the quick tumble of an orgasm and by the time she’d rode out the second release, Naruto could feel his own coming for him.

‘Oh Kami Naruto,’ Sakura gasped at his continued thrusting, her body flopping to the bed, her legs slipping from his as he kept pumping into her. ‘Burns!’

‘The burn is love,’ he growled into her neck, circling her clit tenderly to the sound of a giddy moan that was probably meant to be a laugh. ‘And you’ve only begun to burn Sakura-chan.’

‘Mmmmm,’ Sakura replied, her arms looping around his neck, keeping him close enough to kiss slowly. He slowed to savour her kisses and lost himself in the comfortable caresses of her lips. ‘Yummy.’

Her tongue slipped past his lips and wrestled with his while her fingers glanced along his shoulders and her arms fell to the bed, her body falling to pleasure against Naruto’s continued barrage of hip thrusts.

‘Oh Kami, you’re gonna kill me,’ Sakura giggle-moaned, her tone telling him if this was how she went out … then he’d better make it last for as long as he fucking could.

Which he sensed wouldn’t be much longer.

The pressure was building up his shaft rapidly, even with Sakura more or less lying spent beneath him, her hips jutting randomly to try and keep his length in her longer, but the feel of being in her was intoxicatingly wonderful and he’d be finished before too long himself.

He propped himself up on his elbow and lowered his face into her neck to breathe in her scent, his own movements getting jerky as he approached his end.

‘Ha, ha, ha,’ Sakura panted at each shuddering thrust he gave her, his fingers rubbing up and down her clit as the pressure built up and up his shaft until his tip tingled with each new flutter of Sakura’s approaching orgasm. ‘Gonna.’

So was he, and as he buried himself in her over and over, frantically and without any order he groaned into her neck as they both unravelled together. ‘ _Sakura-chan_!’

They collapsed on the bed, their chests heaving together, sucking in air and moaning and giggling as he emptied himself into her.

His whole body ached, it was all he could do to lift his head to give her a slow, messy kiss before he collapsed into her neck again and just tried to come back to Earth.

After about a minute, he thought, it was possible he’d passed out on top of her, Sakura mewled and writhed slowly under him. It sent shudders through his sensitive and rapidly retreating cock, and he groaned when he slipped out of her.

‘Okay,’ she breathed out with the hint of a laugh in her voice. ‘ _Now_ I’m sore.’

He turned his head and met her gaze, the amusement in it was infectious and he chuckled into her neck. ‘Yeah, me too. Bath with that special bubble bath you got for your birthday from Tsunade?’

Sakura sighed and wrapped around him in a loose hug. ‘Sounds perfect. Clone?’

Naruto kissed her cheek and rolled off of her, resting just next to her on the bed and sighed deeply. ‘Yeah, in a minute, I’m still coming down from Heaven.’

The pinkette snorted and nestled into his side with a slight wince. ‘Kiss-ass.’

‘After the bath,’ he teased and wrapped an arm around her.

Thank Kami his tub was big enough for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you tell me Never Have I Ever can't be hot as fuck.
> 
> Hope we enjoyed the bits of back story and hints to previous relationships and hook ups. If you didn't, that's fine but they really aren't going to impact the story beyond throwaway lines so don't get too bent out of shape about it kay?
> 
> Til next time,  
> TRM


End file.
